


I'll cross this country on a frequency

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Series: Мыслить как преступник!АУ [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Minds!AU, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Sterek, Gunshot Wounds, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealous Derek Hale, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Threats of torture, cannibalism mention
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Стайлз, пробей для меня номерной знак.— Для тебя что угодно, детка.— Не называй меня деткой.— Хватит быть таким хмуроволком, просто скажи мне номер.ИлиНа свободе разгуливает серийный убийца, у Стайлза есть преследователь, а Дерек Хейл не знает, как выразить свои эмоции.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll cross this country on a frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084612) by [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords). 



> Автор постаралась по максимуму оставить героев "Волчонка" такими же, как в сериале, но если вам интересно, кем она их представляла в "Мыслить как преступник", то вот список персонажей:  
> Алан Дитон – Аарон Хотчнер  
> Скотт МакКолл – Дэвид Росси  
> Кира Юкимура – Дженнифер Джеро  
> Лидия Мартин – Спенсер Рид  
> Дерек Хейл – Дерек Морган  
> Стайлз Стилински – Пенелопа Гарсия  
> Эрика Рейес – Эмили Прентисс

— Стайлз, пробей для меня номерной знак.

— Для тебя что угодно, детка.

— Не называй меня деткой.

— Хватит быть таким хмуроволком, просто скажи мне номер.

— Один Три Восемь Альфа Дельта Метка.

— Так, это белый фургон... ого, серьёзно что ли, этот парень может ещё больше быть педофилом?... да, да, Дерек, я знаю, придерживаться фактов. Этот фургон зарегистрирован на Мэтта Дэллера, владельца небольшого бизнеса, связанного с фотосъёмкой. Судя по их сайту, они в основном занимаются детскими портретами и семейными фотографиями, так что тут нет ничего особенного.

— Подходит под профиль. Это запросто может быть способом выбора его жертв и... — Дерек замолк.

— Дерек? Что такое? — призвал Стайлз. Ему было любопытно услышать, о чём думал его коллега.

— Погоди, Стайлз, мне нужно кое-что проверить, — сказал Дерек в телефон. — Эй, Мартин, у тебя есть фото с места преступления? У других жертв были профессионально сделанные семейные фотографии? Или фотографии детей, сделанные в студии?

Стайлз нетерпеливо ждал, пока Дерек подтвердит собственные догадки.

— Я перезвоню тебе, Стайлз, но продолжай искать. Кажется, мы напали на след.

Сдерживая раздражённое фырканье, Стайлз вернулся к работе, начиная проверку биографии этого Дэллера. Если он на самом деле был субъектом, то его будет не особо легко выследить.

Когда он собрался позвонить Лидии, чтобы сообщить, что он нашёл, ему перезвонил Дерек.

— Привет, детка, как продвигается? — спросил Стайлз, даже не утруждая себя перестать печатать во время разговора.

— У всех семей есть профессионально сделанные фотографии, ты не мог бы проверить, их сделал не Мэтт Дэллер случаем? — сказал Дерек, даже никак не комментируя прозвище. Обычно, когда он так делал, они были близки к прорыву в деле.

— Будет сделано, красавчик, скоро вернусь, — сказал Стайлз, позволяя своим программам закончить сбор информации о Дэллере, пока он сам проверял даты, электронные письма и кредитные карточки, чтобы выяснить, контактировал ли кто-нибудь из жертв с Дэллером или его компанией. Как выяснилось, они все побывали в его фотостудии и все фотографии были сделаны именно там.

Стайлз машинально перезвонил Дереку, чтобы сообщить ему полученную информацию.

— Эй, Дерек, ты был прав, похоже, все их фотографии были сделаны у Мэтта Дэллера. Он должен быть нашим субъектом. Именно так он выбирал мальчиков для похищения.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, я дам тебе знать, как только мы узнаем что-то ещё. А пока, ты не мог бы попытаться определить местоположение Мэтта Дэллера? Нам понадобится привести его для допроса, но, очень похоже, что он может быть нужным парнем.

Три часа спустя Мэтт Дэллер был под стражей, допрашиваемый о его местонахождении в ночи похищений. Он утверждал, что был дома один, редактируя фотографии в эти самые ночи, но у него не было возможности подтвердить своё алиби.

После быстрого обыска в его квартире команда нашла большое количество детской порнографии, включая фотографии трёх похищенных детей. Вскоре после этого Стайлзу сообщили, что Мэтт Дэллер сознался в похищении трёх десятилетних мальчиков. Он признался, что фотографировал их, но отрицал, что прикасался к ним в сексуальном плане. Они все были найдены запертыми в отдельных частях склада, арендованного Дэллером, замёрзшие и голодные, но физически здоровые. Их вернули благодарным семьям, и, Стайлз и глазом моргнуть не успел, как команда уже была на пути в аэропорт.

— Хорошего полёта, дорогие, — сказал Стайлз, когда они собирались взлетать, повесив трубку и покинув свой кабинет, чтобы сходить за чашкой свежего кофе. Было несколько раз, когда Стайлз чувствовал себя лучше после успешной поимки одного из плохих парней. Ему было особенно хорошо на душе, зная, что ни один из пропавших детей не пострадал и они были в безопасности со своими семьями. Это было чувство, подобное тому, которое Стайлз испытывал, когда разоблачал несправедливость через взлом, но он обнаружил для себя, что работа на ФБР, хотя сначала он выполнял её неохотно, была намного лучше.

Он знал, что ему нужно остаться и подождать команду, но, если честно, Стайлз не мог дождаться того момента, когда он вернётся домой, чтобы лечь спать. Последние 72 часа были сумасшествием, и он, как и остальная команда, едва ли поспал.

Когда они вернулись в офис, то поприветствовали Стайлза, прежде чем отправиться за свои столы и в кабинеты, чтобы написать отчёты. Стайлз задержался на первом этаже, не желая возвращаться в свой кабинет. Он часто бывал таким после того, как его команда заканчивала дело, независимо от того, насколько мало они подвергались опасности. Стайлзу было необходимо находиться рядом с людьми, которые ему дороги. Особенно при такой работе, как у них.

Спустя несколько часов бóльшая часть команды заканчивала отчёты и собиралась домой. Однако прежде чем они успели уйти, Дитон, Скотт и Кира вышли из кабинета Дитона с мрачными лицами.

— О нет, — услышал Стайлз бормотание Эрики. — Я знаю это выражение.

И, конечно же, они направились прямиком к ним.

— Боюсь, вы пока не можете пойти домой, ребята, — удручённо сказала Кира. — Мы не задержим вас надолго, но мы просто получили некоторую информацию, которой должны сразу с вами поделиться. Встречаемся в конференц-зале через десять минут.

Стайлз озадаченно оглядел офис, пытаясь увидеть, известно ли другим агентам, что происходит, но Дерек, Эрика и Лидия выглядели такими же растерянными, каким чувствовал себя он.

Стайлза обычно информировали о подобных вещах раньше всех, поскольку он три года занимался связью с общественностью вместо Киры, когда она покинула отдел где-то на год, переведясь в Пентагон до возвращения в команду после завершения дополнительного образования, чтобы стать полноценным агентом. Сначала у Стайлза были проблемы с привыканием к новым обязанностям при попытке делать две работы одновременно, но у него стало получаться совмещать спустя несколько дел и парочки ценных советов от Дитона.

Но на этот раз он узнает подробности дела в одно время вместе с остальными. Десять минут спустя они все собрались за столом, ожидая узнать, что такое важное не в состоянии было подождать до утра.

Дитон стоял в передней части комнаты, ожидая, пока все обратят на него внимание, прежде чем начать говорить:

— Несколько недель назад моё внимание привлекло то, что пара — Кара Симмонс и Такер Корниш — была убита в их машине недалеко от Бостона, штат Массачусетс. Субъект ударил Такера монтировкой, из-за чего тот потерял сознание, прежде чем перерезать горло Каре. А когда Такер пришёл в себя, субъект выстрелил ему в голову. Затем он 46 раз ударил Кару ножом. Это, — Дитон сделал паузу, чтобы нажать кнопку на пульте и показать фото с места преступления, приближая на одной из фотографий пару очков. Стайлз услышал, как Лидия тихо охнула рядом с ним, и он знал, что она в курсе, что это значит. Дитон продолжил, поскольку ничего не услышал, — было оставлено на месте преступления.

Стайлз нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, каким образом очки могут быть связаны с предыдущим делом. На ум так ничего и не пришло. Дитон продолжил говорить:

— Сегодня вечером нам сообщили, что другая, более взрослая пара — Гаррисон и Диана Мейерс — были убиты также в своей машине на окраине Бостона. Субъект оставил там очки Кары Симмонс. Такой модус операнди мы не видели очень давно. Никто из нас ещё не был в этой команде, а большинство из вас ещё только начинало ходить и говорить. Субъект, о котором мы говорим, определённо...

— Бостонский Потрошитель, — тихо сказала Лидия без сомнения в голосе, и Дитон кивнул. — Он убил в общей сложности двадцать жертв за трёхлетний период с 1979 по 1981, чередуя стрельбу и ножевые ранения. Одной из жертв, Эмили Калдер, перерезали горло и ударили ножом около 71-го раза. Его так и не поймали.

Тишина, которая последовала за высказыванием Лидии, тяжело повисла над ними, пока все обдумывали её слова вместе с информацией, которую им сообщил Дитон.

— На какой возраст указывал исходный профиль? — спросил Дерек, нарушая тишину и смотря на Дитона, ожидая ответа.

— Первоначально установленный возраст был около 30-35-ти лет, — ответил Дитон и терпеливо ждал, пока все, кроме Лидии, посчитают.

— Сейчас ему должно быть где-то в районе восьмого десятка, это точно тот самый парень? — спросила Эрика, смотря на ужасающие фото с места преступления. — В смысле, чтобы ударить ножом кого-то 46 раз, нужно много силы. Это должен быть очень крепкий 70-летний мужчина, чтобы быть ответственным за такое, — она указала на одну из фотографий на экране, показывающую крупным планом верхнюю часть тела Кары Симмонс, покрытую кровью и колотыми ранами.

— Очки, найденные на месте преступления, принадлежат Джерарду Ардженту, единственной выжившей жертве Потрошителя. Он был атакован в 1980 году вместе со своей девушкой, Коринн Блейк. Единственной причиной, по которой он выжил, был звонок в службу спасения от Потрошителя, чтобы дать полиции знать о его последних убийствах. Хотя мы уверены, что эти очки подлинник, Эрика права. Мы не можем исключать возможность того, что у него есть более молодой сообщник или своего рода ученик, или это какой-то другой психически нездоровый человек, которому как-то удалось заполучить очки и понять их значимость.

Стайлз пытался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица при упоминании этого имени. Джерард Арджент был главным исполнительным директором оружейной компании, которую взломал Стайлз и разоблачил незаконную охоту на волков. Именно по этой причине Стайлз получил работу в ФБР, потому что разоблачение компании Арджентов привлекло внимание правительства. Джерард ушёл в отставку после скандала и позволил своей дочери, Кейт Арджент, занять пост генерального директора. Стайлз понятия не имел, что Джерард был жертвой серийного убийцы, но это всё равно не изменило его мнения насчёт этого мужчины; жестокость к животным есть жестокость к животным вне зависимости от того, через что он прошёл.

— Мой предшественник, Аарон Хотчнер, работал над этим делом в 1981 году. Он рассказал мне об этом, и как только я получил звонок об убийствах в Бостоне, я начал опасаться, что это может быть связано с делом Потрошителя. Я просто хотел вас всех проинформировать и сообщить, что мы будем внимательно рассматривать это дело. Местная полиция нас ещё не пригласила, но как только они это сделают, мы отправимся в Бостон. Тем временем я буду следить за любой новой деятельностью по этому делу, пока мы будем работать над другими. Прошу прощения за то, что задерживаю вас здесь так долго, и мне кажется, что пришло время вам пойти домой, чтобы отдохнуть. Встречаемся тут снова завтра с утра.

— Кто-нибудь выходил на контакт с Джерардом Арджентом? В смысле, поскольку его очки были оставлены на месте преступления? Может, он мог бы помочь расследованию? — спросил Дерек, и Дитон тяжело вздохнул, качая головой.

— Джерард Арджент умер год назад в возрасте 76-ти лет. Сердечный приступ.

На этом Дитон отключил экран, откладывая пульт, и вышел из комнаты, направляясь через коридор в свой офис.

— Полагаю, это означает, что он не собирается прислушиваться к собственному совету и отправиться домой, чтобы поспать, — тихо сказал Стайлз, покидая комнату с остальной частью команды и направляясь к лифтам.

— Ты же знаешь Дитона, Стайлз, он никогда не перестаёт работать, — сказал Скотт, качая головой, когда они заходили в лифт.

— Знаю, Скотти, знаю. От этого я всё равно не перестаю беспокоиться.

— Да, я тоже.

Дерек, Стайлз и Кира были единственными, кто вышел из лифта на цокольном этаже, все остальные поехали ниже, на подвальный этаж, где были припаркованы их машины. Кира жила в шаговой доступности, а Дерек и Стайлз обычно добирались до дома на метро. После выхода из здания Кира попрощалась и свернула налево, в то время как Стайлз и Дерек направились к ближайшей станции метро.

Стайлз знал, что Дерек не ненавидел его так сильно, как он притворялся. Он втайне знал, что Дереку нравится его внимание. Может, он и не профайлер, но после нескольких лет работы с этой командой он научился некоторым их приёмчикам.

— Итак, Дерек, есть какие-нибудь захватывающие планы на ночь? — спросил он, поднимая с намёком бровь.

Дерек лишь закатил глаза, что он делал довольно часто, разговаривая со Стайлзом, и покачал головой:

— Единственные мои планы — это принять душ и затем отправиться в постель, — сухо ответил он.

Стайлз невинно улыбнулся:

— Уверен, что тебе не будет одиноко? Один-одинёшенек в, как я представляю, довольно большой кровати. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна компания? — подмигнул Стайлз, хотя они оба знали, что у Стайлза очень похожие планы — нырнуть с головой в кровать, как только он придёт домой.

Дерек снова раздражённо покачал головой:

— Абсолютно уверен, Стайлз, не стоит беспокоиться.

— Ладно, но дай мне знать, если передумаешь, — Стайлз снова подмигнул, чтоб наверняка, прежде чем сесть на свой поезд, махая Дереку на прощание, когда двери закрылись и поезд начал движение. Как только Дерек пропал из поля зрения, Стайлз двинулся к одному из свободных мест, усаживаясь и улыбаясь самому себе за успешное дразнение Дерека.

Вернувшись домой, он открыл почтовый ящик и забрал письма, прежде чем подняться наверх в квартиру. Как только он оказался внутри и запер за собой дверь, он рассеянно просмотрел пачку счетов и рекламные буклеты, прежде чем найти толстый запечатанный конверт.

Стайлз положил стопку других писем на журнальный столик в гостиной и открыл конверт, медленно залезая в него и доставая оттуда содержимое. Конверт содержал пачку фотографий, сделанных в различных точках города. На одной из них Стайлз пьёт кофе с Эрикой, на другой ходит по магазинам с Кирой и Лидией, на следующей ужинает со Скоттом, и ещё несколько фото со Стайлзом в одиночестве, выполняющим различные поручения по всему городу. Последняя фотография была сделана вчера утром, когда Стайлз шёл на работу.

Засунув снимки обратно в конверт, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, направляясь в свой кабинет, где он открыл ящик стола и засунул конверт внутрь, поверх четырёх подобных конвертов.

Стайлз закрыл ящик и пошёл в спальню, где он быстро разделся и лёг в кровать. Он натянул на тело одеяло и потянулся к задней стенке, чтобы нащупать выключатель и погасить свет. Прямо сейчас он был слишком уставшим. Беспокоиться о своём преследователе он будет завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

Эту часть работы Стайлз ненавидел. Он не был агентом. Обычно он не выходил на поле с остальной командой. Из чего следовало, что для него не было так привычно видеть ужасные вещи, как для его коллег. Он ненавидел смотреть на фото с мест преступления, но ему приходилось это делать, чтобы поместить их в презентацию, которую он готовил к брифингу.

Он был так занят сбором материалов для дела и информации о жертвах, что не заметил, как Дерек вошёл в его кабинет и встал позади него. Только когда Дерек кашлянул, Стайлз заметил его, подпрыгнув на своём стуле и уронив стопку документов на пол.

Чертыхаясь, Стайлз поднялся со своего места и опустился на колени, чтобы собрать бумаги. Дерек быстро к нему присоединился, и их руки то и дело соприкасались в процессе.

— Ты чего такой нервный? — спросил Дерек, протянув ему последние листы и поднявшись с пола, наблюдая, как Стайлз положил стопку документов на стол.

Стайлз пожал плечами, вспоминая спрятанные в шкафу конверты у него в квартире. Он не был уверен, почему не упомянул о них никому. Его команда, в конце концов, была лучшая в своём деле. Но Стайлз был убеждён, что его преследователь был безобиден, а он не хотел, чтобы команда беспокоилась о нём. В основном, по этой причине он никому не рассказал.

— Просто стресс, наверное, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь звучать беззаботно, чтобы Дерек перестал спрашивать. — Ничего нового.

Дерека, казалось, его ответ не устроил, но он, видимо, решил не развивать эту тему.

— Хорошо, но дай мне знать, если передумаешь и захочешь поговорить о том, что тебя беспокоит.

Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы убедить Дерека, что у того нет повода для беспокойств, но Дерек выстрелил в него строгим взглядом, заставляя Стайлза закрыть рот обратно. Спор только усугубит ситуацию.

— В общем, я пришёл сказать тебе, что команда будет готова к брифингу, как только ты закончишь.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Приду через минутку. Мне только нужно кое-что закончить, и я буду готов. А пока ты можешь начать раздавать файлы команде. — Стайлз протянул Дереку большую пачку файлов, в каждом из которых содержалась информация о новых делах.

Дерек кивнул, но не сразу двинулся, вместо этого оставаясь на месте, чтобы, казалось, просто посмотреть на Стайлза и заставить его чувствовать себя неловко. Стайлз вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и пытаясь игнорировать присутствие позади него. Он подумал, что если он притворится, будто того не существует, Дерек в конце концов уйдёт.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Дерек, его голос в этот раз был нехарактерно тихим. Стайлз крепко зажмурил глаза и приготовился снова солгать. Он знал, что из него плохой лжец. Так было всегда. Но он не мог позволить Дереку узнать о происходящем. Он ненавидел, когда люди беспокоились о нём. Поэтому вместо ответа он развернулся на своём офисном стуле, скрещивая руки на груди, и ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе нужно перестать переживать и успокоиться, детка. Я могу помочь тебе с этим, если хочешь. Мне говорили, что я отлично помогаю людям расслабиться, — он подмигнул, чтоб наверняка, и наблюдал, как Дерек застонал и закатил глаза.

— Господи, Стайлз, почему ты просто не можешь быть честным со мной? — В голосе Дерека особо не было злобы, но ухмылка Стайлза всё равно испарилась. — Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, ничего страшного, но не делай вид, что всё в порядке. Из тебя ужасный лжец. — И на этом Дерек ушёл, закрывая за собой дверь.

Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул. Значит, Дерек знал, что что-то происходит. Ну конечно же он знал. Стайлзу было известно, что он был на грани последние несколько недель, с тех пор как начали появляться конверты. Он изо всех сил пытался не думать об этом, но что-то обязательно проскальзывало сквозь трещины у него в сознании.

Покачав головой, Стайлз вернулся к работе, размещая последние фотографии на слайде и при этом пытаясь удержать свой завтрак в желудке. Он очень ненавидел фото с мест преступления. Наконец, он закончил. Стайлз схватил флешку и закрыл ноутбук, покидая кабинет и направляясь в конференц-зал, где его ждала команда.

— Простите, что опоздал, ребята, мне нужно было закончить кое-что для нового дела. — Он открыл свой компьютер и подключил его к экрану на стене. Взяв пульт, он запустил программу и начал рассказывать команде о новом деле.

— Департамент полиции Фресно обратился к нам за помощью. Три жертвы в течение последних трёх недель были найдены в различных местах в Национальном парке Кингс-Каньон, к востоку от Фресно, Калифорния. Причина смерти у всех разная. Первой жертве, Кайлу Бенстеду, дважды выстрелили в спину. — Стайлз вывел на экран фотографии, сделанные коронером. — Вторая жертва, Дженнифер Таррер, была задушена, и, наконец, последней жертве, Шону Ясуджу, было нанесено 14 ударов ножом в грудь.

— Кайл Бенстед был двадцатичетырёхлетним студентом Городского колледжа Фресно, изучал бизнес и технологии. Заявление о пропаже написал его сосед, когда тот не вернулся с ночной гулянки и не отвечал на телефон. Был найден пять дней спустя бегуном в парке, получил два пулевых ранения в спину.

— Вторая жертва, Дженнифер Таррер, была двадцатиоднолетней студенткой Беркли, изучала химию. Во Фресно она была на выходных, и была объявлена пропавшей своей матерью, которая сказала, что та пошла гулять с друзьями, но так и не вернулась. Её друзья сообщили, что она ушла с парнем, что было не редкостью для неё, поэтому они не беспокоились по этому поводу. Была найдена туристами задушенной три дня спустя, также в Национальном парке Кингс-Каньон.

— Последняя жертва, Шон Ясудж, был двадцатисемилетним учителем в начальной школе Западного Фресно. О его пропаже объявил друг, когда тот не пришёл на их встречу в субботу. Был найден в парке два дня спустя, получил четырнадцать ударов ножом в грудь.

Стайлз был невероятно рад, что он мог стоять спиной к экрану, пока рассказывал об этом, потому что у него не было никакого желание смотреть на снимки.

— Три различных метода, отсутствие расовых и гендерных предпочтений? Кайл был белым, Дженнифер — темнокожей, а Шон — азиатом. Почему мы думаем, что это один парень? — спросила Эрика, и Стайлз продолжил, его лицо исказила гримаса, когда следующие слова покинули его рот:

— Потому что у всех жертв было извлечено из тел несколько кусков плоти. И коронер определил, что это было сделано человеческими зубами. — Стайлз снова переключил слайд, чтобы показать три раны крупным планом, в дополнение к фотографиям нескольких других укусов, также найденных на жертвах.

— Каннибализм? — неуверенно спросила Кира. И Стайлз мог её понять. С таким они определённо сталкивались не очень часто.

— Пока слишком рано это утверждать, — сказал Дитон. — Но мы не можем исключать такой возможности.

— На этом всё, — сказал Стайлз, завершая презентацию. — Департамент полиции Фресно ждёт вас через три часа. Самолёт уже готов. — Стайлз отложил пульт и сел на пустой стул рядом с ним, готовясь делать заметки об идеях своей команды, чтобы он мог их тщательнее рассмотреть, когда они уедут.

Они оставались в конференц-зале почти час, прежде чем команда начала собираться уходить. Стайлз следовал за ними до лифта, быстро печатая на планшете, пока Дитон говорил, давая ему инструкции проверить личные данные всех жертв, чтобы попытаться найти какую-нибудь связь между ними.

Час спустя Стайлз позвонил по видеосвязи команде в самолёте, чтобы сообщить им, что он работает над этим, но пока ничего не нашёл, что может связывать жертв. У них были разные социально-экономические условия, они ходили в разные колледжи, посещали разные места, даже ездили на разных автобусах.

— Это бесит! — простонал Стайлз в камеру. — В смысле, я по-прежнему ищу, но, похоже, они даже в Старбаксы разные ходили. Единственную связь, которую я пока нашёл, что они все родом из Фресно, но это не особенно помогает, учитывая, что они все жили в разных частях города, и ещё, что они все любили вечеринки, что тоже задачу не упрощает, поскольку это довольно частое явление.

— Стайлз, проверь их счета по кредиткам. Нам нужно знать, изменились ли их привычки до того, как они были убиты.

— Вас понял, — сказал Стайлз. — Я дам вам знать, если найду что-нибудь ещё. — Он повесил трубку, крутясь на стуле, чтобы избавиться от сдерживаемой агрессии. Он ненавидел такие моменты, когда он не мог найти то, что ему нужно. Он никогда не был особо терпеливым человеком, и хотя его СДВГ за годы стал легче, он по-прежнему ненавидел ожидание.

Они опросили семьи и друзей всех жертв, не узнав какой-либо полезной информации. Все они имели прочное алиби, исключая шанс, что кто-то из них мог быть субъектом.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Стайлз запустил каждую из своих программ со всеми возможными переменными, они закончили работать с небольшим звуковым сигналом, заставляя Стайлза прекратить вращаться на стуле. Подкатываясь ближе к столу, он просмотрел полученные данные.

— Оу, — выдохнул Стайлз. Он чувствовал, как в голове вращаются шестерёнки, медленно формируя идею.

Быстро печатая на клавиатуре, Стайлз пробил информацию, которая нужна была для проверки его теории, и позвонил нескольким людям, чтобы точно убедиться, что он прав. Не отрывая глаз от экрана, он позвонил Скотту.

— Эй, Скотти, — сказал он, как только Скотт поднял трубку. — Кажется, я что-то нашёл.

— Хорошо, погоди, я поставлю тебя на громкую связь, — сказал Скотт. — Так, продолжай, Стайлз.

— Итак, после запуска всех возможных комбинаций мест, ресторанов, спортзалов и всего в таком духе, я заметил, что все жертвы ходили в клуб в ночь исчезновения. Что не особо странно, поскольку они все пропали в выходные и были довольно молоды. В общем, они все посещали гей-клуб в ночь смерти. Но на этом не всё. Поскольку они все ходили в разные клубы, я проверил их календари, и у всех этих клубов была какая-то бисексуальная тематика в ночь, когда пропали жертвы. Они все были бисексуалами. 

— Это может означать, что наш субъект тоже. Либо он может скрывать какого-то рода ярость по отношению к бисексуалам. Спасибо за помощь, Стайлз.

— Именно для этого я тут.

Команда не нашла ничего интересного на местах преступления. Все они были расположены в разных местах парка, который простирался более чем на 700 тысяч квадратных миль. Было очевидно, что парк был просто свалкой, а не местом убийства. Кроме того, субъект не оставил никаких следов, которые могли бы привести к нему.

Стайлзу было скучно. Беспокойно и скучно. Команда не связывалась с ним уже несколько часов, а он не нашёл чего-либо полезного, что бы можно было им сообщить. Пока что, по крайней мере. Ему нужно было чем-то заняться. Стайлз Стилински не был создан для того, чтобы просто сидеть сложа руки. Как только он собрался встать и начать бегать по кабинету, зазвонил телефон.

— Пожалуйста, займите меня чем-нибудь, — сказал Стайлз, не скрывая отчаяния в голосе.

— У нас, похоже, новая жертва, Стайлз, мне нужно, чтобы ты пробил имя Эмили Гильярд и посмотрел, ходила ли она в какой-либо из клубов, в котором были другие жертвы. Её объявили пропавшей прошлой ночью. По словам её друзей, она была рядом с ними, а потом внезапно исчезла.

— О, да, да, конечно, вернусь через минутку. Пока, Дерек. — Он повесил трубку, тут же начиная печатать. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы выяснить, что, хотя, как он и подозревал, Эмили Гильярд не посещала ни один из тех клубов, что и предыдущие жертвы, она, как он и ожидал, тоже ходила на бисексуальную ночь в местный гей-клуб.

Покопав ещё немного, он выяснил, что все клубы принадлежат одному и тому же парню, Карлу Хейсу.

— Хейс не тот, кто нам нужен. Я проверил, и у него есть прочное алиби на ночи, когда пропали жертвы. Этот чувак владеет где-то двадцатью клубами, он успевает повсюду, имея во владении не только гей-клубы. И они расположены не только во Фресно, но и по всей Калифорнии. — Стайлз сделал паузу, чтобы подышать, и, если быть честными, для небольшого драматического эффекта. — Но не это важно. Переходим к главному, ребятки. Я связался с одним из его сотрудников, и он сказал, что, поскольку Карл не может быть в каждом клубе, у него всегда есть один или два человека из его персонала, чтобы контролировать порядок. Особенно по выходным. И прежде вы что-либо скажете, я знаю, знаю, проверь данные и выясни, кто дежурил в те ночи, что я и сделал, и, вуаля, Донован Донати. Его отец был полицейским и был ранен выстрелом в спину, когда Донати был ребёнком, из-за чего ему пришлось пересесть в инвалидное кресло. Он, оу, он умер после осложнений во время операции, оставив Донована расти с пьющей матерью, которая, по-видимому, вела безразборную половую жизнь как с парнями, так и с девушками.

— Донована в конце концов усыновила приёмная семья, и когда ему исполнилось 18 лет, он подал заявку на должность помощника шерифа, но тестирование показало, что он непригоден для службы в правоохранительных органах. В частности, его оценочный лист по агрессии показал, что у него были психопатические наклонности, поэтому его запрос был отклонён. После этого он перескакивал с одной странной работы на другую, прежде чем связался с Карлом Хейсом, который нанял его в качестве своего личного помощника. Конечно, у Хейса есть около пятидесяти «личных помощников», так что, он, наверное, делал и что-то другое для него. В общем, я только что отправил вам его домашний адрес и адрес главного офиса Хейса.

— Спасибо, Стайлз, — сказал Дитон, оставляя его на линии, пока обращался к остальной команде. — Скотт, ты, Кира и Лидия отправитесь к нему на работу. Мы с Эрикой наведаемся в его квартиру.

Дитон повесил трубку, но Стайлз подключился к ним по радиосвязи, чтобы он мог слушать и давать полезные советы, когда Скотт, Кира и Лидия опрашивали коллег и обыскивали офис, чем Хейс был не особо доволен. Когда они ушли оттуда с пустыми руками, он переключился на другую половину своей команды. Он знал по данным кредитных карт и телефонных записей Донована, что тот редко ходил куда-либо, помимо работы и дома, иногда останавливаясь в продуктовом магазине или на заправке, но, по большей части, оставался дома. Ну, когда не отправлялся на убийства.

Итак, Стайлз слушал, как Дитон вышиб дверь, когда Эрика вошла в спальню в поисках ванной, а Дерек зашёл сзади, крича им, когда увидел, что Донован сбегает, затем раздался выстрел и хрипы, а потом ничего. Стайлз задержал дыхание, когда слушал, как Дитон гнался за Донованом, настигая его и поваливая на землю. Он слушал, как Эрика разговаривает с Дереком и вызывает скорую помощь.

— Агент ранен, повторяю, агент ранен.

Дерек ничего не говорил, но Стайлз мог слышать стоны боли через радиосвязь. Ему едва удавалось удержать себя от крика, потому что ему было необходимо знать, насколько сильно пострадал Дерек. К счастью, долго ему ждать не пришлось. Когда он услышал вой сирен скорой на заднем плане, тихие переговоры медиков, он решил кому-нибудь позвонить.

Эрика не брала трубку, Дитон не отвечал, Скотт тоже. Наконец-то, Стайлз решил попробовать набрать Дереку, надеясь, что тот ранен не настолько сильно, чтобы потерять сознание. Кусая губы, Стайлз задержал дыхание, когда пошли гудки. Он услышал, как кто-то поднял трубку с болезненным стоном.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз, меня только что подстрелили.

Стайлз выпустил воздух, который сдерживал до этого момента.

— Ты в порядке? Ну, то есть, тебя только что ранили, конечно, ты не в порядке. Куда попала пуля?

— В верхнюю часть руки. Ничего страшного. Через неделю буду как новенький.

— Как это ничего страшного! Ты напугал меня, Дерек!

Стайлз практически мог чувствовать, как у Дерека от удивления вытянулось лицо.

— Мне жаль, что я напугал тебя, но это на самом деле не так уж и серьёзно. Честно. Я даже покажу тебе, когда мы вернёмся, если ты хочешь, — засмеялся Дерек, и Стайлз сморщился. Отношения с кровью у него были так себе.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — сухо сказал он. — Или Скотту. Он-то мне точно должен сказать правду.

— Только если я не доберусь до него раньше.

— Чувак, он мой лучший друг. Он мне всё рассказывает.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул он. — Кажется, медиков начинает раздражать, что я использую свою травмированную руку, чтобы держать телефон, поэтому, наверное, мне лучше перестать это делать.

— Какого чёрта, Дерек, разве это не больно?

— Да не особо? Наверное, это до сих пор действует адреналин. Но мне правда нужно идти, пока они не сломали мой телефон. Я перезвоню тебе позже.

— Хорошо, пока, Дерек.

— Пока, Стайлз.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие несколько недель, как и обычно, Стайлзу и его команде было чем заняться. Сначала возникло дело о бесследной пропаже людей из, казалось бы, случайных мест, которых находили три дня спустя задушенными, с перерезанными горлами и разбитыми тупым предметом головами. «Любая из этих травм могла быть смертельной», — объяснил Стайлз, предварительно прочитав отчёт коронера перед брифингом с командой.

Поэтому команда отправилась в Олбани, Нью-Йорк, где были совершены эти убийства. Смотря на сцены преступления и трупы, Стайлз физически не мог оставить без внимания ни одну мелочь — ни одну цифровую мелочь — что привело их к чему-то такому: «Тройная смерть. Этим методом пользовались древние кельтские друиды, когда они приносили в жертву людей». — Молчание, повисшее после заявления Стайлза, тяжело повисло в воздухе.

— Ты сказал жертвоприношение? В смысле, человеческое жертвоприношение? — недоверчиво спросила Кира.

— Так и есть. Похоже, наш субъект считает себя друидом или, точнее, Дараком. Видите ли, друид означает «мудрый дуб», а друиды вообще считались мудрыми, в то время как Дарак означает «тёмный дуб». И, мне кажется, можно с уверенностью сказать, что наш таинственный убийца недели довольно тёмный тип.

— Хорошо, спасибо, Стайлз, свяжись с нами, если найдёшь что-нибудь ещё. — И на этом связь прервалась, оставляя Стайлза вернуться к поискам. На следующий день у них был подозреваемый. Джулия Баккари специализировалась на кельтологии, а в качестве вспомогательного предмета изучала мифологию.

— Её выписали из больницы четыре месяца назад, после того, как она была госпитализирована с множественными синяками и порезами на лице и руках. Она никому не говорила, что произошло, но полиция подозревала, что это было дело рук её девушки. Однако, так как Джулия так ничего и не рассказала и улики, в основном, были косвенными, то девушку отпустили. Когда Джулию выписали из больницы, она исчезла с лица земли; ни кредиток, ни жилища, вообще ничего, пока она снова не объявилась в Олбани месяц назад, когда сняла квартиру.

Они арестовали её на следующий день прямо в тот момент, когда она собиралась задушить свою следующую жертву с помощью самодельной гарроты.

Их следующим делом стал школьный учитель, отравлявший учеников, которые субъекту казались не старательными. Причина, по которой его сначала не поймали, заключалась в том, что он травил не собственных учеников. И даже не в своей школе. Он взломал реестр Чикагской школы и использовал его, чтобы выбирать своих жертв. Конечно же, в конце концов, он прокололся, как это происходит со всеми, и когда команда смогла соединить треть учеников с одним Адрианом Харрисом, долго его признания ждать не пришлось.

Третьим делом этого месяца был некто, парализующий своих жертв каким-то странным нейротоксином, который оставлял их в сознании, но обездвиживал. Затем убийца начинал давить, топить или перерезать горло своих жертв. Когда субъект, Бенджамин Беласко, был пойман, команда вернулась в Куантико, где Стайлз с нетерпением их ждал.

— Я знаю, что вы наверняка сейчас чертовски уставшие, но я просто умираю с голоду. Кто-нибудь хочет сходить поесть? — спросил Стайлз у своей команды.

— Прости, бро, но я полностью выжат, может, в другой раз, — с сожалением сказал Скотт, хлопая Стайлза по плечу, прежде чем направиться в сторону двери.

— Да, я тоже, — сказала Кира.

— Я могу, — отозвался Дерек, пожимая плечами. — Куда именно ты хочешь сходить?

— Я знаю одно крошечное индийское местечко с потрясающей курицей тандури, которое открыто всю ночь. Оно недалеко отсюда.

— Звучит здорово. — Дерек и Стайлз проигнорировали многозначительные взгляды, которыми обменялись Лидия, Эрика и Кира.

— Отлично. Вы уверены, что не хотите к нам присоединиться? — Стайлз адресовал вопрос остальной части команды.

— Не, идите без нас, парни. Мы можем сходить все вместе в другой раз, — сказала Эрика, широко улыбаясь.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Ну ладно, Дерек, пошли.

 

Снаружи это место выглядело маленьким, старым и ветхим. Над дверью располагался пострадавший от непогоды и времени красно-белый навес, белые полосы на котором стали почти серыми от многих лет грязи и дыма этого города. Через большое окно, выходящее на улицу, можно было увидеть небольшие столы и несколько подходящих к ним стульев, а за ними прилавок перед дверью, которая вела на кухню. На стене за прилавком висело большое меню.

Они сделали заказ, заплатили вперёд и наблюдали, как мужчина напротив взял тарелку и положил ложку белого риса, салат с цацики и, наконец, кусок курицы тандури на белый фарфор, прежде чем поместить на прилавок и толкнуть её к Стайлзу, и затем начать формировать блюдо Дерека.

Как только их еда была готова, они взяли напитки, какой-то бренд индийского пива, о котором Дерек никогда не слышал, но Стайлз уверял, что оно очень вкусное, и взяли ножи, вилки и пару салфеток, прежде чем отправиться на поиски места.

Примерно через минуту, как они уселись за столик, пришёл один из работников с корзиной с двумя большими, свежеиспечёнными лепёшками наан.

Было ещё несколько людей, сидящих за прилавком и ожидающих своей еды на вынос, но из-за позднего часа в зале сидели только они вдвоём.

Они ели в тишине несколько минут, прежде чем Дерек заговорил:

— Итак, как ты узнал об этом месте?

Стайлз поднял взгляд от своей еды, чтобы оглядеть маленький ресторанчик, в котором они находились.

— Случайно совсем... Я как-то гулял ночью, и так получилось, что проходил мимо и увидел вывеску. Видок был так себе, но я всегда любил индийскую еду, так что подумал, почему бы не заценить это местечко. И оно оказалось довольно классным.

Дерек кивнул, снова занявшись едой. Иногда он отпивал из своего стакана с пивом, которое, как Стайлз и обещал, оказалось отличным на вкус.

— Я знаю, сейчас на это не похоже, потому что середина ночи, но обычно это место забито народом, — сказал Стайлз с полным ртом еды.

Дерек кивнул:

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил он, потому что несмотря на далеко не самый лучший вид этого ресторана, еда была тут просто потрясающей. Не слишком пряной, но всё равно наполненной ароматом. На стене у двери Дерек мог видеть несколько вырезок из газет с фотографиями ресторана, как снаружи, так и внутри. Предположительно, это были отзывы.

— Это отличное место для свиданий, — рассеянно прокомментировал Стайлз, прежде чем спохватиться. — Не то чтобы это свидание, — быстро поправил он, чувствуя, как тёплый румянец спускается вниз по шее. — То есть, не то чтобы я не хотел с тобой встречаться, потому что ты определённо очень привлекательный и умный и вообще потрясающий и всё в таком духе, но это не, ну, свидание, — жалко закончил он, мысленно пиная себя за то, что не смог удержаться от разглагольствования.

Дерек улыбнулся ему, не привычный видеть неуверенную и лепечущую сторону Стайлза.

— Не волнуйся, я так и не думал. — Стайлз заметно сдулся от его слов.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он, быстро запихивая себе в рот кусок курицы.

Спустя несколько минут слегка неловкой тишины Стайлз снова поднял взгляд, откашливаясь:

— Итак, — начал он. — Как у тебя дела с, эм, как её зовут? Брейден?

Дерек кивнул, вытирая рот салфеткой и делая ещё один глоток пива.

— Мы расстались, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — Из-за наших графиков мы практически не виделись, и мы решили, что оно того не стоит. Всё было отлично, но никто из нас не готов был поступиться своей работой. Она врач, я агент ФБР, у нас просто не могло сложиться. Но всё нормально. Никаких обид.

— Тогда хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — В смысле, что вы расстались по-хорошему. Никто не любит расставания, но это, безусловно, один из лучших способов разойтись.

Дерек согласно кивнул. После этого они быстро закончили со своей едой и вместе покинули ресторан, направляясь в одну сторону.

— Отлично посидели, — сказал Дерек. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, может быть, попытаться затащить остальную часть команды с нами. Мы уже вечность вместе не собирались.

— Да-а, помнишь тот раз, когда мы пошли к Кире и она полностью угробила еду, так что нам пришлось заказывать пиццу?

Дерек засмеялся от этого воспоминания.

— О да, курица была почти вся чёрная. Если честно, если бы она не сказала, что это было, я бы на самом деле подумал, что это просто кусок угля.

Стайлз засмеялся:

— Да, я тоже. Слава богу, мы подарили ей сертификат на кулинарные курсы на день рождения. Теперь она, по крайней мере, знает, как приготовить пасту, не спалив её при этом.

Как только они подошли к квартире Стайлза, между ними снова повисло молчание. Стайлз остановился напротив ступенек, ведущих к его двери, и повернулся к Дереку.

— Мы на месте, — сказал он, кивая в сторону здания. — Ну что ж, увидимся завтра утром.

— Ни свет ни заря, — подтвердил Дерек. — Доброй ночи, Стайлз.

— Доброй, Дерек.

Стайлз стоял на нижних ступеньках, наблюдая со странным чувством в животе, как Дерек уходил.

 

Несколько дней спустя, когда Стайлз возвращался домой, его снова ждал конверт, теперь уже на полу перед дверью квартиры. Громко сглатывая, Стайлз поднял его и открыл, посчитав, что лучше быстрее с этим расправиться.

Он медленно достал стопку фотографий белой стороной вверх и перевернул их. Сначала были несколько обычных снимков Стайлза по пути на работу, его утренней пробежки через парк рядом с домом, поход за покупками и так далее. Однако от последних пяти фотографий Стайлзу резко поплохело.

Там были Стайлз и Дерек, ужинающие вместе в почти заброшенном индийском ресторане. Первые две фотографии были сделаны снаружи, что легко могло произойти, не привлекая их внимания. На улице было темно, в конце концов, и они оба были сосредоточены на еде и разговоре.

Но его напугали именно последние три снимка. Они были сделаны совершенно с другого угла — с передним окном ресторана позади них. Они, должно быть, были сделаны изнутри. Преследователь Стайлза был там, а он его даже не заметил.

Стайлз почувствовал, как его дыхание участилось, и он добрёл до дивана и почти рухнул на него, по-прежнему сжимая в руках фотографии. Закрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться и не особо в этом преуспевая. Это зашло слишком далеко. Он должен рассказать кому-то, что происходит, прежде чем преследователь решит вступить в контакт со Стайлзом или с близкими ему людьми. Он решил первым же делом с утра подойти к Дитону, прежде чем придут остальные. Если кто-то и мог ему помочь, так это он, но Стайлз по-прежнему не хотел, чтобы команда знала об этом.

 

На следующий день Стайлз спешил на работу. Его поезд опаздывал, и как только он побежал вверх по лестнице от станции и завернул за угол, то столкнулся с кем-то, идущим с другой стороны.

— Боже мой, мне так жаль, я вас не заметил, — сказал Стайлз, сжимая свой фиолетово-жёлтый полосатый зонтик, который он нашёл в комиссионном магазине два года назад. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь незнакомцу подняться с земли, куда тот отлетел после столкновения со Стайлзом.

— Ничего страшного, — уверил его незнакомец, отряхивая свою чёрную куртку. Внимательно осмотрев мужчину перед собой, Стайлз подавился воздухом. В запале он сначала не заметил, но тот определённо был привлекателен; светло-каштановые волосы , коротко состриженные по бокам и оставленные длинными по середине, были ловко и, возможно, сознательно небрежно уложены. У него были серо-зелёные глаза, в которых, казалось, зажглись игривые искорки, когда он посмотрел на Стайлза. Стайлз тщательно старался не думать о другом красивом и зеленоглазом мужчине, которого он знал.

Отчаянно пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, Стайлз плотно сжал губы и постарался проглотить ком в горле.

Глаза мужчины проследовали за движением его горла, и Стайлз покраснел. Незнакомец просто усмехнулся и протянул Стайлзу руку для рукопожатия.

— Я Тео, — сказал он, снова ослепительно ему улыбаясь.

Стайлз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от тумана, заполняющего его сознание. 

— Я Стайлз, — наконец удалось произнести ему.

Мужчина, Тео, поправил себя Стайлз, слегка наклонил голову:

— Стайлз? Интересное имя, — прокомментировал он.

Стайлз улыбнулся. С этим он мог справиться. Он работал с привлекательными ухмыляющимися засранцами каждый день; он не позволит этому парню задеть себя.

— Моё настоящее имя намного хуже. Я сам едва знаю, как его произносить. Поверь мне, Стайлз намного лучше.

Мужчина медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, я тебе верю. Но, может быть, ты сможешь сказать мне своё настоящее имя когда-нибудь потом? Если, конечно, ты не очень занят, ну, например, чтобы сходить выпить чашечку кофе со мной?

Стайлз почувствовал, как у него на лице появилась улыбка. Его давно не приглашали на свидания, не говоря уже о таком парне, с которым он буквально просто столкнулся.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — честно ответил он, прежде чем полезть в карман, чтобы выудить свой телефон. — Вот, напиши мне свой номер. — Он протянул телефон Тео и наблюдал, как тот печатает, прежде чем протянуть его обратно Стайлзу.

Стайлз быстро открыл контакт под именем «Тео Рэйкен» и отправил сообщение на этот номер.

— Ну вот, теперь и у тебя есть мой номер, — сказал он.

Тео достал свой телефон из кармана, чтобы прочитать сообщение, и засмеялся. «Не могу дождаться, чтобы снова с тобой столкнуться :)».

Он быстро что-то напечатал в ответ и нажал «отправить», и несколько секунд спустя Стайлз почувствовал, как у него в руке вибрирует телефон. Отпустив взгляд, он увидел сообщение, которое отправил ему Тео: «Я тоже :)». Улыбаясь в свой телефон, Стайлз уловил взглядом время.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он, улыбка соскользнула с его лица. Подняв взгляд на Тео, он увидел, что его улыбка тоже пропала. — Мне правда жаль, но я опаздываю на работу, поэтому мне очень нужно бежать, — быстро извинился он, убирая телефон в карман и хватая ремень сумки.

— Не переживай, я всё понимаю, — искренне ответил Тео.

Стайлз вздохнул, успокоившись, что Тео не посчитал, будто он пытается от него побыстрее избавиться.

— Отлично, — сказал Стайлз, начиная идти спиной вперёд. — Напиши мне насчёт того свидания за кофе.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Тео, посылая Стайлзу прощальную улыбку, прежде чем он развернулся и помчался в сторону офиса.

Когда он наконец туда добрался, те несколько минут, которые он провёл за разговором с Тео, оказались дольше, чем он изначально думал. Либо так, либо все остальные просто пришли раньше, чем обычно. Скорее всего, это был первый вариант, но у Стайлза не было времени думать об этом. Сняв с себя пальто, Стайлз бросил его на пустой стул рядом с ним и вытащил из сумки компьютер. Когда он закрывал сумку обратно, то быстро взглянул на шесть конвертов, которые он засунул туда накануне ночью. С этим придётся повременить.

— Что с тобой произошло? — спросил кто-то справа. Стайлз старался не покраснеть, когда он поднял взгляд на Дерека, который задал вопрос.

— Ничего, — сказал Стайлз, зная, что он выглядел так, будто только что нёсся сломя голову на работу, что, в общем-то, было правдой. — Я просто понял, что немного опаздываю, поэтому побежал. — Стайлз попытался отмахнуться от этого, но он видел, как Скотт нахмурился на него с другой стороны стола.

— Ты уверен, что это всё? — с подозрением спросил он. — Не забывай, что ты стоишь перед командой высококвалифицированных профайлеров. Мы можем сказать, когда ты лжёшь.

Стайлз закатил на это глаза. 

— Чувак, я знаю, что это неправда. Ты, может, и хорош, но не _настолько_. Ничего не произошло, честно. Я просто... Поезд опаздывал.

Игнорируя шёпот «У Стайлза появился парень», исходящий от Эрики, он повернулся обратно к своему компьютеру, чтобы вывести на экран презентацию. Как только она появилась, он протянул Дереку пачку файлов, который тот начал раздавать вокруг стола, прежде чем сесть и открыть свою копию.

— Итак, ребятки, давайте перестанем говорить о моём несуществующем романтическом партнёре, потому что вы отправляетесь в солнечный Санта-Фе, Нью-Мексико.


	4. Chapter 4

Расследование дела в Нью-Мексико заняло неделю, и когда они наконец вернулись обратно, все, включая Стайлза, были вымотаны. Даже Дитон, казалось, в кой-то веки собирался сразу пойти домой, вместо того, чтобы остаться разбираться с бумажной работой, как он обычно это делал.

Был ранний вечер, когда Стайлз вернулся в свою квартиру и рухнул на диван, накрыв глаза рукой, пытаясь несколько минут перевести дыхание. Как только он начал засыпать, у него в кармане завибрировал телефон.

Стайлз быстро обдумал, стоило ли просто проигнорировать его, когда тот снова завибрировал. Он решил всё-таки посмотреть, что там такое, прежде чем отправиться в спальню, чтобы лечь спать по-нормальному. Разблокировав экран, он увидел два сообщения от «Тео Рэйкен», молодого мужчины, с которым он столкнулся по дороге на работу на прошлой неделе. 

«Привет, как поживаешь?» — гласило первое, за которым быстро следовало:

«Я хотел узнать, будешь ли ты свободен для кофе на этой неделе?»

Улыбаясь, Стайлз быстро напечатал ответ:

«Только что вернулся домой с работы, выжат как лимон! Такое чувство, что могу проспать несколько дней! Думаю, я свободен в пятницу, если тебе это подходит?»

Стайлз едва успел заблокировать экран и пройти в спальню, когда телефон снова завибрировал:

«Ха-ха, чувствую твою боль. Пятница просто отлично. Хочешь встретиться около той же станции метро в 4?»

«Звучит здорово. Тогда увидимся там».

«Не могу дождаться».

От последнего сообщения Стайлз лёг спать с небольшой улыбкой на губах. Было бы неплохо хоть раз в жизни иметь какое-то подобие нормальности.

 

На следующий день Стайлз перечитывал диалог с Тео по пути на работу. Ему вроде как хотелось снова ему написать, но он не хотел казаться навязчивым. Тем более, он не знал, что именно сказать. Он практически ничего о нём не знал, что, вероятно, должно было его волновать, учитывая его вид работы, но, если честно, ничего такого не было. Стайлз всегда хорошо разбирался в людях, и на Тео ещё ни разу не сработала его внутренняя система безопасности. Конечно, это могло также означать, что тот просто умело прячет тёмные части себя, но Стайлзу просто хотелось доверять своей интуиции.

Когда он вышел из лифта, по-прежнему сжимая в руке телефон, его встретила Эрика, которая бросила один взгляд на его лицо и ухмыльнулась, прежде чем схватить его за руку и утащить в угол.

— Так, Стилински, выкладывай. Кто твой новый парень? Девушка? Да неважно. Расскажи мне.

— Нет никого, — настаивал Стайлз, пытаясь незаметно засунуть телефон в карман и с треском проваливаясь, когда Эрика тут же схватила его и начала пролистывать сообщения.

— Кто, чёрт возьми, тогда такой Тео Рэйкен, если не твой парень? — спросила Эрика, широко ухмыляясь.

Когда Стайлз снова собирался всё отрицать, открылся лифт и из него вышли Дерек и Скотт, замечая их и присоединяясь к ним в углу.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Дерек, хмурясь, когда смотрел между Эрикой, Стайлзом и телефоном Стайлза в руке Эрики.

— У Стайлза появился парень, — воскликнула Эрика и пихнула телефон Дереку в лицо. Скотт наклонился, чтобы тоже прочитать.

— Что за Тео? — спросил Скотт, смотря на покрасневшее лицо Стайлза.

— Ничего особенного, — настаивал Стайлз, делая безуспешную попытку отобрать свой телефон у Эрики. — Просто парень, которого я встретил. Мы встречаемся в пятницу, чтобы выпить кофе. Теперь счастливы?

— Просто в восторге, — широко улыбнулась Эрика, возвращая Стайлзу телефон, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в конференц-зале, покачивая бёдрами. — Лидия! Угадай что! — донёсся её вопль.

Стайлз застонал, убирая телефон в карман, прежде чем развернуться к стене и начать биться об неё головой. Скотт закатил глаза и схватил его за плечо, отдёргивая от стены.

— Почему ты так драматизируешь? — серьёзно спросил Скотт.

— Я не знаю. Просто это неловко, потому что я целую вечность не ходил на свидания. И богом клянусь, если это обернётся хоть чем-то отдалённо серьёзным, ни с кем из вас он не встретится. Мне не нужно, чтобы вы все, — он остановился, чтобы сначала показать на Скотта, затем на Дерека, и потом закончить взмахом руки по всему офису, — прекрасные люди украли его у меня. Или напугали его своим безумием.

— По правде говоря, если твоё безумие его не отпугнуло, то я сомневаюсь, что наше сможет, — сухо сказал Дерек, заставляя Стайлза шлёпнуть его по руке.

— Ой, отвали, — беззлобно сказал Стайлз. — А теперь тащите свои задницы в конференц-зал. Я говорил это раньше, и скажу это снова. Прекратите говорить о моей личной жизни и вместо этого начните думать о своей работе.

Скотт и Дерек достаточно легко отступили и направились в кабинет, где остальные уже ждали их. Никто ничего не сказал, но Стайлз предполагал, что Эрика уже распространила собранную информацию всем присутствующим. Дитон поднял бровь, посмотрев на Стайлза, в то время как Кира обменивалась ликующим взглядом с Лидией и Эрикой.

Новое дело отправило команду в Бойсе, Айдахо, где их ждал местный департамент полиции. Череда странных исчезновений заставила их связаться с ОАП в надежде, что они смогут помочь.

Люди продолжали исчезать из собственных домов, объявляясь мёртвыми несколькими днями позже, со странными травмами и следами уколов по всему телу. Команда тут же отправилась поговорить с коронером, одновременно вызывая Стайлза, чтобы попросить его пробить записи о покупках медицинских принадлежностей в этом районе.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что если кто-то и покупал очень много химикатов, игл и других предметов медицинского назначения, то они очень хорошо заметали следы. Стайлз несколько часов неистово печатал и смотрел на экраны перед ним, пытаясь разобраться в том, что он ищет.

Он пытался отследить медицинские принадлежности, попутно пробивая данные по жертвам и пытаясь отобрать медицинских специалистов в этом районе, но это было слишком. Если команде каким-то образом не удастся найти что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему сузить поиск, то тут он мало что мог сделать.

К сожалению, нашли они новую жертву. Кусочек бумаги с половиной имени на нём застрял под обувью жертвы, похоже, с того места, где её похитили. Выяснилось, что она приклеилась к кусочку жвачки, из-за которой бумажка не отвалилась.

После быстрого поиска у Стайлза имелось имя поставщика предметов медицинского назначения с очень странными данными по деловым операциям. Большое количество поставок проходило без адреса, что навело Стайлза на мысль, что они могут иметь какое-то отношение к похищениям. И он оказался прав. 

Команда отправилась переговорить с одним из медицинских поставщиков, который тут же раскололся, услышав слово «ФБР». Они провели допрос и выяснили, куда на самом деле шли поставки. А дальше просто необходимо было отправиться по адресу, который парень дал им, — после того, как Стайлз проверил его, конечно, — и найти субъектов.

Когда команда вернулась домой, Стайлз поприветствовал их как обычно. Он заказал китайскую еду, и они вместе поужинали, прежде чем отправиться по домам. На следующий день вместо того, чтобы заняться новым делом, они провели его, погрязнув в бумажной волоките. Для Стайлза это было просто отлично, потому что он мог уйти пораньше и вовремя прийти на свидание за кофе с Тео. Ну, почти.

Стайлз поспешно ринулся к дверям, игнорируя своих коллег, зовущих его, и сумел добраться до станции метро всего на пять минут позже. Он остановился напротив Тео, который прислонялся к стене, и ему пришлось стоять наклонившись и уперевшись руками в колени около тридцать секунд, переводя дыхание, прежде чем выпрямиться и посмотреть на Тео. 

— Прости, что опоздал, на работе вышел замес, — объяснил Стайлз улыбающемуся Тео.

— Ничего страшного, мне это знакомо. Так что не переживай об этом.

Стайлз улыбнулся, благодарный Тео за то, что тот не разозлился на него и не подумал, что он его динамил.

— Не хочешь выбраться отсюда? Я знаю небольшую кофейню недалеко отсюда. Она не так хорошо известна, так что, думаю, у нас не будет проблем с тем, чтобы найти свободный столик.

— Звучит отлично. Показывай дорогу.

Они шли бок о бок около десяти минут, прежде чем войти в очень уютную маленькую кофейню. Внутри неё располагались удобные на вид кресла по всему помещению и небольшие книжные полки, заполненные старыми книгами, украшающие стены и углы. Небольшие светильники освещали кофейню тёплым и приятным для глаз светом. Стайлз тут же влюбился в это место.

— Что желаешь? — спросил Тео, указывая в сторону стеклянного прилавка, где Стайлз мог видеть свежеиспечённые круассаны, булочки, торты и кексы, наряду с другими небольшими десертами и выпечкой. — Я угощаю.

— Ты правда не должен...

— Эй, я пригласил тебя, ведь так? Позволь мне заплатить за тебя, — настаивал Тео, и Стайлз уступил.

— Я буду двойной мокко и один из этих маленьких кексиков, — в конце концов сказал Стайлз, перед этим изучив все различные варианты за прилавком.

— Скоро будет готово, — пообещал бариста, предварительно приняв ещё заказ Тео.

Стайлз и Тео стояли у прилавка, пока ожидали свой кофе. Стайлз машинально ковырял глазурь на своём шоколадном кексе; ярко-розовый виток сахара, который Стайлзу не терпелось попробовать.

— Так значит, ты сладкоежка, да? Приятно узнать, — прокомментировал Тео, указывая на его кексик.

Стайлз улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, раньше я часто пёк торты со своей мамой, так что, думаю, это у меня от неё. — Воспоминания о ранних субботних утрах с печеньями, кексами и десертами в духовке, пока Стайлз сидел на столешнице и с нетерпением наблюдал за таймером, заполнили его сознание.

— Раньше? — мягко уточнил Тео, вырывая Стайлза из своих мыслей.

— Да, она умерла, когда мне было восемь, — сказал Стайлз, слегка пожимая плечами и пытаясь не делать из этого большой проблемы, хотя он знал точную реакцию, которая за этим последует.

— Оу, — сказал Тео, его лицо заметно погрустнело. — Мне жаль.

Стайлз махнул рукой.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Ты же не мог знать.

— Да, но мне всё равно жаль, — настаивал Тео, когда бариста подошёл с их кофе. — Давай найдём местечко, где сможем посидеть и поговорить.

Стайлз последовал за Тео к угловому столу с двумя большими и удобными на вид креслами, расположенными напротив друг друга. Положив кофе и кекс на стол, Стайлз расстегнул и стянул свою куртку, прежде чем расслабиться в кресле. Он взял кружку и держал её двумя руками, закрывая глаза и вдыхая тёплый запах кофе и шоколада.

— Как ты нашёл это место? — спросил Стайлз, когда снова открыл глаза, разглядывая картины, небольшие декоративные элементы на стенах и полки по всему помещению.

Тео пожал плечами.

— Удача, наверное. Я просто как-то прогуливался и наткнулся на него.

— Именно так я нашёл свой любимый индийский ресторан! — воскликнул Стайлз, радостно улыбаясь в свою чашку кофе.

— Серьёзно? Обожаю индийскую кухню. Ты должен как-нибудь сводить меня туда.

— С удовольствием.

— Отлично. Мы можем спланировать свидание позже. А сейчас я хочу узнать тебя поближе.

— Я не против. Просто так получилось, что я тоже хочу узнать тебя.

Тео ухмыльнулся на это, выглядя очень довольным.

— Хорошо, Стайлз, где ты работаешь?

— Я технический аналитик из ФБР, — гордо сказал он. Он знал, что у него крутая работа, и ему нравилось рассказывать людям о ней. Ну, рассказывать столько, сколько ему было позволено.

— Правда? ФБР? Очень интересно. И чем же занимается технический аналитик?

— Я помогаю агентам, ну, моей команде, когда они находятся на месте расследования, наводя справки, ища следы, просматривая данные по кредитным картам и всякое такое. В основном, я делаю всю техническую работу.

— Звучит очень занимательно. А ты когда-нибудь выходишь на место расследования?

— Ну, я на самом деле не обученный полевой агент, но иногда я присоединяюсь к команде в месте их работы, если они считают, если так я смогу больше им помочь. Но обычно я просто остаюсь в своём кабинете. Но достаточно обо мне. Чем ты занимаешься?

— Сейчас я работаю над открытием нового филиала строительного магазина моей семьи, поэтому я часто путешествую между Бостоном и Куантико. По большей части занимаюсь бумажной волокитой и подобными скучными вещами. Но это даёт мне много свободного времени, так что всё не так уж и плохо.

— Бостон, значит? — спросил Стайлз, снимая бумажную обёртку с одной стороны своего кексика. Глаза Тео следили за его движением.

— Да, был там когда-нибудь? Там очень здорово в это время года. Ну, если не брать в расчёт убийства, наверное. Это ещё одна причина, по которой мне нравится уезжать оттуда на какое-то время.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Да, я слышал о них. Эти убийства очень похожи на первоначальные убийства Бостонского Потрошителя, как думаешь?

— Согласен, — ответил Тео, кивая. — Это немного пугает, если честно. Ты не знаешь, ФБР уже привлекли? Хотя тебе, наверное, нельзя это разглашать, да?

Стайлз откусил от кекса, чтобы дать себе немного времени, прежде чем ответить на вопрос. Сахарный вкус глазури и мягкая текстура кекса сладко смешались у него во рту. Он пытался не вспоминать дела, которые он читал в связи с недавними убийствами. 

— Возможно, мне и нельзя, но, если честно, я понятия не имею. Я, скорее всего, знаю не больше, чем ты. Ты даже, вероятно, знаешь даже больше, поскольку живёшь там и получаешь свежие новости из первоисточника.

— Да, скорее всего, ты прав. Просто я подумал, что раз я узнал, чем ты занимаешься, то могу заодно спросить.

Стайлз доел свой кекс в несколько последних укусов, запивая вкуснейшим кофе. Он кивнул, полностью его понимая.

— На твоём месте, наверное, я бы сделал то же самое.

— Что ж, это не особо приятная тема для разговора на свидании, так что давай обсудим что-нибудь другое. Как ты стал техническим аналитиком ФБР? Я уверен, это очень интересная история.

Стайлз покраснел, вспоминая комнату для допросов, в которую его привели несколько лет назад.

— Это немного неловкая история, — смущённо признался он.

— Ну так это ещё лучше, — засмеялся Тео. — Давай так, если ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, я расскажу тебе свою неловкую историю.

— Хорошо, вполне справедливо. — Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох. — Меня арестовали. За взлом базы данных одной крупной оружейной компании. ФБР предложило мне выбор: либо я отправляюсь в тюрьму, либо буду работать на них. На самом деле, выбрать было довольно легко. Я слишком мил для тюрьмы.

— Полностью согласен, — отозвался Тео, жадно скользя по лицу Стайлза глазами.

Стайлз покраснел и отвёл взгляд, на его губах образовалась небольшая улыбка. Он знал, что выглядит неплохо, но всё равно не привык, что другие люди замечают его. Особенно не когда его обычно видят вместе с его командой эффектных агентов ФБР.

После этого они довольно быстро допили кофе, между тем непринуждённо переговариваясь. Стайлз узнал, что отец Тео начал бизнес, когда тому было около двадцати лет, и с тех пор, как компания расширилась в последние годы, они решили открыть второй магазин в совершенно другом штате, поскольку там у них были некоторые деловые связи, которые могли им помочь с этим.

Стайлз рассказал Тео о своём отце, и что он шериф маленького городка у чёрта на куличках. Рассказал, что тот до сих пор не знает, что Стайлз был арестован за взлом, и что он уверен, ему мало бы не показалось, если бы шериф когда-нибудь узнал об этом.

Они вместе покинули кофейню и дошли до станции метро, где и остановились. Тео сказал, что живёт неподалёку, поэтому ему не нужно садиться на поезд.

— Я отлично провёл время сегодня, — признался Стайлз, пока не желая уходить. Он знал, что ему стоит вернуться домой и позвонить отцу, но ему очень нравилось находиться с Тео.

— Я тоже, — сказал Тео, улыбаясь. — Нам точно стоит повторить это как-нибудь.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Согласен. Напиши мне, хорошо?

— Конечно. Возможно, мы можем сходить в тот индийский ресторанчик, про который ты говорил?

— Было бы здорово.

— Разве тебе не нужно успеть на поезд? — спросил Тео, немного склонив голову в сторону.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я не тороплюсь, могу поехать на следующем.

— Отлично, — сказал Тео. — Потому что это означает, что у меня есть время, чтобы сделать это, — Тео наклонился, и воздух покинул лёгкие Стайлза со свистом, когда губы Тео коснулись его губ в мягком поцелуе. Стайлз закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, позволяя Тео притянуть себя ближе. Когда они отстранились, Стайлз медленно открыл глаза и уставился на Тео с немного приоткрытыми ртом.

— Надеюсь, я не перешёл никаких границ. Просто ты так привлекательно выглядел.

На этот раз Стайлз покраснел, чувствуя, как тепло быстро и неумолимо распространяется по его лицу и шее.

— Эм, нет, всё нормально, это было здорово. Мне понравилось. Очень. Я даже не против повторить.

Тео улыбнулся, посмеиваясь.

— Может быть позже. Тебе нужно успеть на поезд. Я напишу тебе потом, ладно?

Стайлз кивнул и ещё раз чмокнул его в губы, не в силах сдержать себя, прежде чем развернуться и направиться вниз по лестнице в сторону поездов.

 

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Стайлз мог поклясться, что до сих пор чувствовал покалывание на губах от поцелуя.


	5. Chapter 5

— Так, Стилински, расскажи мне, как всё прошло, — потребовала Эрика, ставя две бутылки пива на стол. Стайлз взял одну из бутылок и поднёс к губам, делая продолжительный глоток, прежде чем отставить её. Он обхватил пальцами стекло, чувствуя влажную прохладу на коже.

— Всё прошло хорошо, — сказал он, не желая звучать слишком восторженно. — Мы выпили кофе и поговорили. Скорее всего, мы снова встретимся на следующей неделе, если у нас совпадут графики работы, — Стайлз пожал плечами и снова поднял пиво.

Как только Эрика собралась что-то сказать, появились ещё два человека, Лидия и Кира, присоединяясь к ним за столиком.

— Что мы пропустили? Вы тут только вдвоём? — спросила Лидия.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Да, мы пришли где-то минут десять назад, так что вы ничего не пропустили, — настоял Стайлз.

— Стайлз только что начал рассказывать мне о своём свидании с тем таинственным парнем, когда вы подошли. Так что вы как раз вовремя.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Может нам стоит подождать всех? Чтобы мне не пришлось несколько раз рассказывать одно и то же?

— Хорошо, но даже не думай, что сможешь избежать наших вопросов, Стилински, — игриво пригрозила Эрика.

— Вы уже решили, что будете заказывать? — спросила Кира, изучая меню, когда к ним присоединились Скотт, Дерек и Дитон, втискиваясь на последние оставшиеся места за столиком.

— Я возьму только бургер, — ответил Стайлз, откладывая меню и делая ещё один глоток пива.

Как только к ним подошла официантка несколько минут спустя и приняла их заказы напитков (кроме Стайлза и Эрики, поскольку Эрика купила им пиво в баре, когда они приехали), девочки и Скотт, похоже, намеревались вытянуть из него все подробности его свидания с Тео. Дитон никак это не комментировал, но молча наблюдал за разговором, в то время как Дерек пристально смотрел в своё меню, словно хотел разорвать его пополам.

Стайлз рассказал им, что произошло, как Тео заплатил за их кофе в очаровательной маленькой кофейне, как они рассказали немного друг о друге и как Тео проводил его до станции метро. На этом он остановился, зная, что если он расскажет им о поцелуе, то они потом без конца будут донимать его этим.

— Ита-а-ак, — протянул Скотт, играя бровями. — Когда ты снова с ним увидишься?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Точно не знаю. Возможно, ему придётся вернуться обратно в Бостон на несколько дней, но, надеюсь, на следующей неделе получится. Я думал о том, чтобы сводить его в индийский ресторан.

— Погоди, он из Бостона? Как и Бостонский Потрошитель? Чёрт, должно быть, это фигово, — прокомментировал Скотт, понижая голос при упоминании дела. Даже несмотря на то, что они официально им не занимались, они всё равно знали больше деталей, чем было известно общественности, и им бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то их подслушал.

— Да, он спросил меня, работаем ли мы над ним, но я лишь сказал, что не могу ничего рассказать. Но раз уж ты это упомянул, появилась ли новая информация?

Скотт покачал головой, бросив взгляд на Дитона.

— Похоже, что пока ничего нового, — сказал Дитон, слегка покачав головой.

Официантка вернулась с их напитками и приняла заказ по еде, прежде чем снова уйти.

— Но! Хватит обо мне. И делах об убийствах. Серьёзно. Дерек, как твоя личная жизнь продвигается? — Стайлз перевёл внимание на Дерека, который ответил ему недобрым взглядом. — Кто-нибудь новый на радаре хмуроволка?

— Нет.

— Странно. Кто не захочет кусочек этого? — сказал Стайлз с ухмылкой.

— Поддерживаю, — сказала Эрика, давая Стайлзу пятюню. Дерек закатил глаза.

Следующие несколько минут прошли без разговоров об отношениях или убийствах. Стайлз узнал, что Эрика рассматривает варианты покупки нового дома, но, возможно, вместо этого она купит машину. Ещё он узнал, что Скотт ужас как хочет новую собаку, а Лидия перечитала какую-то малоизвестную русскую литературу, о которой никто не слышал, за эти выходные.

Вскоре им принесли заказ, и они все уткнулись в свои тарелки на какое-то время. Затем у них снова возобновился разговор, пока они неспешно наслаждались своей едой.

— Итак, ребята, вы приехали сюда сразу после офиса? — спросила Кира, обращаясь к Скотту, Дитону и Дереку, которые пришли последними.

Дерек кивнул, вытирая рот салфеткой.

— Да. Бумажная работа.

— Звучит интересно, — шутливо сказал Стайлз.

Скотт пожал плечами.

— Всё не так уж и плохо, если к этому привыкнуть. Вы, ребята, должны быть рады, что мы берём заботу о большей части бумаг на себя, иначе вы бы до сих пор торчали в офисе. Может, за исключением Стайлза. Не могу представить, чтобы у тебя было столько бумажной волокиты.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Не, такое по большей части бывает, только когда мне нужно заказать новую технику для работы или что-то подобное. Радости быть техническим аналитиком, а не агентом.

— К слову о технических аналитиках, ты уже пробил по базе своего нового парня? — спросила Лидия, поднимая бровь, на что Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Нет. И не собираюсь. Потому что это было бы безумным нарушением конфиденциальности, и я не хочу, чтобы он считал меня каким-то сумасшедшим преследователем или ещё кем. — Выбор слов заставил его вспомнить о собственном преследователе и о том, что ему пора бы рассказать уже кому-нибудь об этом, но он проигнорировал эту мысль. У него ещё будет время для этого.

А сейчас он просто хотел насладиться приятным ужином со своими друзьями. И, кроме того, он не получал новых фотографий с того дня, когда они ходили с Дереком в индийский ресторан, а это было почти две недели назад, так что, возможно, тот начал уставать от Стайлза.

Стайлз знал, что сталкеры обычно так не делали, и скорее всего тот ещё находился где-то поблизости, наблюдая за ним, но он имел право надеяться, разве нет? Стайлз это знал и пока не рассказал ничего своим коллегам по работе, людям, которые обучены разбираться с подобными вещами, с посылками, которые он получал. Но преследователь мог нацелиться на его друзей, и Стайлз знал, что не смог бы жить, зная, что с ними что-то случилось из-за него. Он твёрдо решил первым делом завтра поговорить с Дитоном.

 

Когда он вернулся домой после того, как они закончили посиделки, он собрал все полученные конверты и запихнул в свою сумку, чтобы не забыть об этом с утра. Он уже однажды пытался, но его отвлёк Тео, но в этот раз он был решительно настроен не позволить ничему его остановить. Ему было необходимо сделать это.

Как только он с этим закончил, Стайлз отправился на кухню за пивом и затем вернулся на диван. Изначально он планировал посмотреть, идёт ли что-нибудь интересное по телевизору, но в итоге он быстро выпил пиво и отправился спать.

 

На следующее утро Стайлз отправился на работу и сразу же разыскал Дитона. Нашёл он его в кабинете, работающим над бумагами, как и всегда, и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Дитон поднял взгляд на этот звук, нахмуриваясь.

— Стайлз, что случилось? — спросил он, жестом указывая ему занять один из стульев напротив его стола.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь с одним вопросом, — сказал Стайлз, крепко держа сумку в руках, его пальцы побелели в тех местах, где он сжимал ремни. — Вероятно, я должен был прийти к тебе раньше, но я поначалу не думал, что это какая-то большая проблема. Мне казалось, что я смогу справиться сам, но, видимо, это не так.

Дитон нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Что ты сделал, Стайлз? — спросил он.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Я ничего не делал. Или, по крайней мере, я ничего не делал нарочно. — Он открыл сумку и вытащил из неё конверты. — Я получал их в течение последнего месяца. Первым пришёл тот, что снизу.

Стайлз протянул посылки и молча наблюдал, как Дитон открывал их одну за другой и доставал из них стопки фотографий, просматривая их и задумчиво хмыкая время от времени. Несколько минут спустя он поднял взгляд на Стайлза.

— Почему ты не принёс мне их раньше? — спросил он.

— Я же сказал, что сначала не думал, что это что-то серьёзное, а затем это вроде как... усилилось. Ты видел последние снимки? Со мной и Дереком? Они были сделаны в индийском ресторане. Ему необходимо было находиться внутри, стоя практически напротив нас, чтобы суметь их сделать. И ни один из нас не заметил. Даже Дерек, а он обученный агент ФБР.

Дитон снова хмыкнул.

— Я разберусь с этим. А в это время сразу же давай мне знать, если появится новая посылка или если ты увидишь кого-то подозрительного. Особенно если тебе покажется, что за тобой кто-то следит. Мне кажется, будет к лучшему, если мы на время скроем это от команды, по крайней мере, пока не узнаем, с чем имеем дело. Мне бы не хотелось вызывать у них ненужное беспокойство.

Стайлз заметно выдохнул, испытывая облегчение, что они не будут рассказывать об этом команде. Он на самом деле не хотел, чтобы они знали. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Если до этого дойдёт, они им расскажут, но он надеялся, что не придётся. В конце концов, у команды есть другие, большее важные дела, над которыми нужно работать. Стайлзу бы не хотелось вставать у них на пути.

Кивнув, он поднялся и направился на выход из кабинета, удовлетворённый тем, что он осуществил задуманное. Он уже поворачивал ручку двери, когда позади раздался голос Дитона.

— И ещё, Стайлз? — Стайлз с любопытством обернулся. — Будь осторожен.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, кивая, и открыл дверь.

— В чём дело? — спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз вошёл в радиус слышимости.

— Ничего такого. Мне просто нужно было кое-что с ним обсудить, — ответил Стайлз, пожав плечами, пытаясь не показать что-либо на своём лице. Он не был полностью уверен в своей способности сделать это, но Скотт не стал настаивать.

— Итак, у нас появилось новое дело? Поскольку ты был у Дитона, я подумал, что он рассказал тебе что-то?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Нет, он ничего не сказал. Понятия не имею, появилось ли у нас дело, но, надеюсь, он сообщит мне вовремя, чтобы успеть сделать презентацию. Только если он не планирует сделать её самостоятельно, но это было бы как-то странно.

Скотт кивнул.

— Итак, — сказал он. — Кофе?

Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Да, было бы здорово. А то я что-то совсем без сил. — Стайлз последовал за Скоттом на небольшую кухню, где стояла кофемашина. Скотт наполнил кружку себе и Стайлзу, и пока он наливал себе сливки, Стайлз забросил три кубика сахара в свой. Они оба перемешивали кофе в тишине, прежде чем выбросить пластиковые палочки в мусорку и вернуться в офис.

У Стайлза в кармане завибрировал телефон, и он вытащил его, с любопытством смотря на экран. На дисплее высветилось новое сообщение от Тео, и Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку.

—Так-так, — сказал Скотт, пихая Стайлза локтем в бок. — Я знаю это лицо. Что он написал?

Стайлз закатил глаза, но провёл пальцем по экрану и набрал пароль, открывая новое сообщение.

«Привет, прости, что давно не писал, в Бостоне было много дел, но сейчас я вернулся обратно. Встретимся на этих выходных?» — гласило сообщение.

— Он спрашивает, хочу ли я с ним встретится на выходных, — сказал Стайлз Скотту, отставляя кружку с кофе на стол и печатая ответ.

«Звучит здорово. Когда и где?»

Он нажал «отправить» и снова убрал телефон в карман, поднимая кофе и делая продолжительный глоток.

— Похоже, тебе очень нравится этот парень, да? — спросил Скотт.

— Да, то есть, очевидно, я пока не очень хорошо его знаю, но он кажется очень классным. И не то чтобы у меня было много вариантов. — Стайлз пожал плечами, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком обеспокоенным этим. И, если честно, его не особо это беспокоило. Ему нравился Тео. По-настоящему нравился. — Но хватит обо мне. Как у тебя на личном фронте? Есть что-нибудь новенькое? — Стайлз с намёком поиграл бровями, на что Скотт засмеялся.

— Ну, я встретил очень милую девушку на днях. Она работает на стрельбище на двадцать пятой улице. Знаешь это место? Так вот, я ходил туда, чтобы потренироваться перед тестом по возобновлении лицензии, и мы вроде как нашли общий язык. Она определённо разбирается в своём деле. Её зовут Эллисон.

Скотт смотрел вдаль с отсутствующим выражением на лице. Стайлз отлично знал это выражение и смирился с тем, что будет слушать об этой девушке неделями напролёт, пока Скотт наконец-то не соберётся, чтобы пригласить её на свидание. Вне зависимости от того, сколько раз Стайлз говорил ему это сделать, Скотт, похоже, так этого и не понял.

— Она всё равно слишком хороша для меня, — со вздохом произнёс Скотт и слегка покачал головой.

Стайлз застонал. Он имеет с этим дело уже несколько лет, с тех пор как он присоединился к бюро и познакомился со Скоттом.

— Скотт, послушай меня. Мы уже это обсуждали. Ты грёбаный агент ФБР. Не может быть такого, чтобы она посчитала, что ты не её уровня. Ты разговаривал с ней?

— Да, она спросила меня, нужна ли мне помощь, потому что я промахивался мимо цели. Думаю, я нервничал, но сказал ей, что у меня выходной и что я слегка переживаю из-за теста. Поэтому она мне немного помогла с тем, чтобы я ровно держал руки и поправила мою позу, ну и тому подобное. Было круто. Она даже сказала мне, что пистолет — это не совсем её оружие; она профессиональная лучница. Ну разве не потрясно?

— Это и правда звучит круто, — согласился Стайлз. — Итак, ты собираешься пригласить её на свидание?

Скотт пожал плечами и уставился в свою кружку с кофе.

— Я не знаю. Наверное со временем, но я не хочу, чтобы она подумала, что я какой-то козёл, который только и хочет залезть к ней в штаны. — Стайлз засмеялся. — Я серьёзно, Стайлз. Она потрясающая. Я не хочу всё испортить.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Да, да, я понимаю. Но, если честно, если она такая идеальная, как ты рассказываешь, она не посчитает тебя козлом. Поверь мне. Ты словно горячая девчонка, которую хочет каждый парень.

— Горячая девчонка? — растерянно спросил Скотт, в то время как к ним подошёл Дерек.

— Самая горячая девчонка, — сказал Стайлз, а Дерек переводил нахмуренный взгляд с одного на другого, озадаченный текущим разговором.

— Я горячая девчонка, — сказал Скотт, улыбаясь.

— Да, как же иначе, — согласился Дерек, закатывая глаза. — А теперь пойдёмте, Дитон хочет, чтобы мы все собрались в конференц-зале.

— Без проблем, шеф, — сказал Стайлз, насмешливо отдавая честь.

Дерек промычал что-то невнятное и прошёл мимо них, в то время как в кармане Стайлза снова завибрировал телефон. Достав его и посмотрев на экран, Стайлз увидел, что Тео ответил ему.

«Как насчёт того, чтобы встретиться на том же месте, около 7? И затем мы могли бы пойти в тот индийский ресторан, про который ты говорил?»

Стайлз с энтузиазмом согласился и убрал телефон обратно, прежде чем последовать за Скоттом в конференц-зал.

 

Вечером этого дня Стайлз позвонил отцу. Обычно они разговаривали как минимум один раз в неделю, но Стайлз был занят фотографиями, появляющимися в почтовом ящике и у него в квартире, как и остальной работой, поэтому они не говорили почти две недели. Не то чтобы это была только его вина. Он знал, что у его отца тоже жизнь полна забот в качестве шерифа Бейкон Хиллс, и в том городке тоже есть над чем работать, даже если там всё было не так экстремально, как в делах, над которыми работал Стайлз. И он отчаянно надеялся, что так всё и останется. У него не было никакого желания, чтобы команду когда-либо вызвали для помощи с делом в Бейкон Хиллс, потому что это бы означало, что его отец, скорее всего, был в опасности из-за серийного убийцы на свободе, и если убийца на него не повлияет, то это сделает стресс.

Нажав на номер отца, он ждал, пока установится соединение, прежде чем поднести телефон к уху и слушать гудки.

Три гудка спустя отец поднял трубку.

— Привет, сынок, — сказал он, звуча устало. — Как поживаешь?

Стайлз посмотрел на часы и понял, что его отец, скорее всего, уже спал.

— Ты только что вернулся домой с ночной смены? — спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя виноватым. Но в его защиту — Стайлз больше там не жил, а поспевать за графиком отца было чрезвычайно сложно, учитывая дополнительные смены, которые тот постоянно брал.

— Да, я пришёл домой несколько часов назад, но не беспокойся об этом. В Округе сейчас вечер, верно? Как работа?

— Да, сейчас половина восьмого. Работа нормально, у нас перерыв от дел на несколько недель, так что это хорошо. То есть, обычно я остаюсь в офисе, конечно, но я знаю, что все эти путешествия сказываются на команде, так что я рад, что они могут остаться тут ещё, по крайней мере, на какое-то время.

— И правда хорошо. Как дела у Скотта? — Его отец встречался со Скоттом всего несколько раз, когда он приезжал проведать Стайлза, но они отлично поладили. Они были почти как старые друзья, если бы Скотт не был ближе по возрасту к Стайлзу, чем к его отцу. Это была почти мгновенная связь, как у Стайлза со Скоттом. Иногда Стайлз задумывался, было ли это только со Скоттом, или это фишка семьи Стилински. Он, вероятно, никогда об этом не узнает, только если Скотту каким-то образом не удастся встретиться с другими дальними членами семьи Стилински, которых было не так уж и много. Он предполагал, что если бы его мама была ещё жива, то они легко могли бы это проверить, но они потеряли её уже много лет назад. Стайлз закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от внезапного образа матери, лежащей на больничной койке. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы ответить на вопрос папы.

— У него всё хорошо. Он, кстати, познакомился с новой девушкой. Её зовут Эллисон, и она работает на стрельбище. Они, наверное, идеально друг другу подходят. Я её не встречал ещё, но по его рассказам у меня сложилось такое впечатление.

— Хм-м-м, — произнёс отец. — Рад за него, передавай ему привет. А что насчёт тебя? Новый парень или новая девушка, о которых мне следует знать? — С тех пор, как Стайлз рассказал о своей бисексуальности отцу в старшей школе, тот непреклонно показывает свою поддержку в этом плане. И он принимал всех парней и девушек, которые у Стайлза были в колледже. Он никогда не говорил и не делал ничего, что заставило бы его думать, что он даже отдалённо против его ориентации.

— Ну, есть кое-кто, — медленно признался Стайлз. — Я познакомился с ним всего несколько недель назад и мы всего один раз ходили на свидание, но он кажется очень хорошим. Его зовут Тео, и он живёт в Бостоне. Он путешествует туда-сюда между Вашингтоном и Бостоном, потому что его семья открывает здесь хозяйственный магазин. Мы ещё раз встретимся на этих выходных, я думаю, но пока ничего серьёзного.

— Это здорово, — сказал отец. — Прошло много времени с тех пор, как ты был на свидании, я рад, что ты встретил кого-то. Только дай мне знать, если это перерастёт во что-то большее, потому что мне нужно будет прочитать ему речь «не обижай моего сына, иначе пожалеешь об этом».

Стайлз застонал в телефон.

— Боже, папа, только не это. Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Я взрослый, помнишь? Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Да-да, я знаю, но ты всегда будешь моим сыном, сколько бы лет тебе ни было.

Стайлз закатил глаза, зная, что папа не может этого увидеть.

— Уф. Я вешаю трубку. Ложись обратно спать, пожалуйста.

Его отец рассмеялся на том конце линии.

— Конечно, сынок, и ты тоже, ладно? Может, меня там и нет, но я знаю, что ты недостаточно много спишь.

— Как и я знаю, что ты не ешь полезную еду и налегаешь на картошку фри. Доброй ночи, папа, поговорим позже.

— Пока, сынок. — Стайлз повесил трубку и положил телефон на диван. Он вздохнул, потирая рукой лицо, и поплёлся на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин. После нескольких лет жизни в одиночестве Стайлз приноровился готовить только для себя, но его экстравертное сердце всегда радовалось больше, когда у него были гости.

Когда он сел, чтобы съесть единственную порцию лазаньи, Стайлз сделал мысленную заметку пригласить Скотта к себе на пиццу и пиво после его свидания с Тео. И, возможно, он мог бы пригласить и Тео тоже, если их отношения продлятся достаточно долго для подобного. Закончив ужинать и быстро вымыв посуду, Стайлз вернулся в гостиную.

Несмотря на то, что засыпать на диване не было его идеальными планами на вечер, обычно всё так и заканчивалось. Просыпаться посреди ночи с болью в шее никогда не переставало раздражать его.

Поднимаясь с дивана и хрустя шеей, Стайлз побрёл в спальню, чтобы по-нормальному лечь спать. Он понятия не имел, который сейчас час, но по темноте за окном предположил, что было около двух часов ночи.

Раздевшись и откинув одеяло, Стайлз залез в кровать и выключил свет, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и снова уснуть.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующее свидание Стайлза с Тео прошло так же хорошо, как и первое. Они всё-таки решили посетить тот индийский ресторанчик, в который Стайлз водил Дерека. Они заказали еду у стойки, затем, балансируя с тарелками в руках и пытаясь ничего не уронить, они пробирались к одному из нескольких пустых столиков в помещении.

— Ресторан просто под завязку, — прокомментировал Тео, оглядывая небольшое помещение. — Это всегда хороший знак.

— Согласен. Первый раз, когда я сюда пришёл, было около 11 часов вечера, так что следующий приход сюда меня слегка удивил.

— Да уж, это вполне объяснимо. Еда тут очень хороша, так что я полностью понимаю людей, которые сюда приходят. Не могу поверить, что никто не рассказал мне об этом месте раньше. Чистой воды трагедия.

Стайлз засмеялся и отрезал кусочек курицы.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты знаешь теперь. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, ведь так? — он погрузил вилку в рот и едва сдержал стон. Индийская еда поистине великолепна. Отрывая часть от лепешки наан и окуная её в смесь риса и соуса, он отправляет и это всё в рот. — Рис, мясо соус и наан так отлично сочетаются вместе. И в меру остро.

— Согласен. Обычно я не ем острую еду, но тут всего в меру. Она не полностью подавляет мои вкусовые рецепторы, понимаешь?

— Да-а, в точку. Когда я был младше, то залпом выпивал галлон молока всякий раз, когда мы с мамой возвращались из местного индийского ресторанчика. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой еде, но теперь я её обожаю. И дело не в том, что мне не нравился такой вкус, когда я был маленьким, просто у меня были проблемы с тем, какой он был острый.

Тео засмеялся:

— Когда я первый раз попробовал острую еду, мне было около десяти лет, и я тогда был полностью уверен, что у меня из ушей пошёл дым. Я думал, что у меня взорвётся голова, чего, конечно же, не случилось. Я всего лишь выпил стакан молока и успокоился.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

— Дети и острая еда обычно такое себе сочетание. Мой папа никогда особо не любил такую еду, но всегда покупал, когда мне или маме её хотелось. Вот такой он классный.

— Ни капли в этом не сомневаюсь, — согласился Тео с мягкой улыбкой на губах, смотря Стайлзу в глаза.

— Итак, — начал Стайлз, — давай узнаем друг друга получше. Какая у тебя любимая книга?

— Что ты сделаешь, если я скажу «Пятьдесят оттенков серого»? — игриво спросил Тео.

Стайлз озорно улыбнулся.

— Тогда я скажу, что это ужасное изображение БДСМ и посоветую тебе прочитать «Сирена» Тиффани Райз вместо этого, поскольку это более достойная книга, которая не включает в себя отношения, построенные на жестокости и манипуляции. А теперь озвучишь настоящий ответ?

Тео откинулся на стуле, явно впечатлённый полученным ответом.

— Хорошо. «Портрет Дориана Грея».

— Правда? Я представлял что-то менее… классическое. Но, пожалуй, это говорит мне лишь о том, каким я был предвзятым. Я никогда не был поклонником Оскара Уайльда, но о вкусах не спорят. — Стайлз использовал последний кусочек лепёшки, чтобы подобрать остатки соуса в тарелке, прежде чем отложить нож и вилку.

— А какая твоя?

— «Бойня номер пять», — ответил Стайлз, наблюдая за реакцией Тео.

— Воннегут, — сказал Тео с кивком. — Он всегда казался немного постмодернистским для моего вкуса, но, как ты и сказал, о вкусах не спорят.

— Ладно, движемся дальше… Лето или зима?

— Зима, — ответил Тео.

— Лето, — сказал Стайлз. — Живя в Калифорнии, мы едва видели зиму. Переехав сюда, я впервые увидел снег, что для меня было нечто вроде магии, но недостаточно магическим, чтобы заставить меня полюбить его. Не после того, как находишься в это время на улице.

— Думаю, нет смысла спрашивать о твоей любимой еде? — поддразнил Тео, указывая жестом на ресторан вокруг них.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

— Да, думаю, смысла нет. Что же меня выдало?

— О, ну даже и не знаю. Возможно, беззастенчивое восхваление этого места.

— У меня никогда не получается делать что-то так утончённо, как это происходит у меня в мыслях.

— Думаю, у многих с этим сложности. У меня так точно.

— Рад слышать. Итак, ты готов выбираться отсюда? Можешь выбрать место, где мы купим десерт, если хочешь? — предложил Стайлз, заметив, что они оба уже расправились со своей едой, и он был уверен, что тут есть и другие люди, которые хотели занять их столик.

— Да, мне кажется, тут неподалёку есть хорошее заведение с чуррос, мы можем пойти туда, если хочешь? Может не очень удачно сочетаться с индийской кухней, но мне жутко хочется топлёного шоколада и сахара, так что кого это волнует, верно?

— Мне нравится твой настрой. Особенно когда это касается топлёного шоколада. — Стайлз придержал дверь для Тео, когда они выходили в прохладный воздух. Следуя за ним на улицу, Стайлз плотнее закутался в куртку и вскрикнул, когда Тео крепко обнял его одной рукой за талию.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, просто ты казался немного замёрзшим, — объяснил Тео с улыбкой.

— Совсем не против, на самом деле, — Стайлз прильнул ближе в объятия Тео, пока они шли в нужном направлении. И уже несколько минут спустя они остановились около небольшой жёлтой вывески «чуррос». Стайлз почувствовал, как у него скапливается во рту слюна от одного лишь запаха, хотя десять минут назад он был уверен, что никогда больше не сможет есть. Десерты действительно творили чудеса.

Тео заплатил за чуррос, несмотря на то, что Стайлз настаивал, что пришла его очередь платить, и провёл их к пустой скамейке, где они могли сесть и насладиться едой. Тео держал бумажный конус с чуррос между ними, чтобы они легко могли дотянуться до него. Стайлз доел один кусочек и провёл добрую минуту, слизывая молочный шоколад с пальцев.

Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Тео смотрел на его губы. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, и Тео несколько раз моргнул от этого звука, словно чтобы прояснить мысли в голове, и потянулся за ещё одним кусочком.

Как только они полностью закончили, Тео поднялся и выбросил бумажный конус, прежде чем сесть обратно, на этот раз приобняв Стайлза за плечи. Стайлз ещё раз слизнул шоколад с пальцев, прежде чем обтереть их об джинсы. Их всё равно пора стирать, так что не страшно.

Как только они высохли, Стайлз засунул руки в карманы, чтобы согреть их, и прижался к Тео. Хоть он и не был фанатом зимы, да и холодной погоды в целом, он должен признать, что сидеть на улице с Тео вот так было очень приятно.

— Ты замёрз? — спросил Тео после нескольких минут уютной тишины.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Немного, — робко признался он.

— Ничего страшного. Хочешь, я провожу тебя до дома? Так мы сможем немного согреть тебя.

— А тебе не долго добираться потом будет? Я живу далековато от станции метро, где мы обычно встречаемся.

— Вернусь обратно на метро или такси. Я хочу проводить тебя, Стайлз. Это не создаст мне проблем, правда.

Стайлз нервно закусил губу.

— Ладно, если ты так уверен, — наконец сказал он и поднялся со скамейки. До этого момента он не замечал, насколько на самом деле замёрз, так что было приятно немного пошевелить застывшими конечностями.

Они дошли до дома намного быстрее, чем думал Стайлз, хотя ему в голову пришла мысль, что это связано с тем, что Тео составлял ему компанию. Время всегда шло быстрее, когда он был с ним, за что он был благодарен.

Как только они подошли к дому, он остановился у двери, чтобы попрощаться с Тео.

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит он, указывая на здание позади него.

Тео кивнул.

— Я отлично провёл время сегодня, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, мы как-нибудь это повторим.

— Я тоже. Я определённо мог бы привыкнуть к поеданию чуррос поздно вечером вместе с тобой, — пошутил он, и Тео засмеялся.

— Даже не думай, что я потом не заставлю тебя платить за них, — поддразнил в ответ Тео.

В последующей тишине Стайлз оглянулся, ища взглядом самые тёмные окна в здании.

— Думаю, мне пора идти, — сказал он, и Тео кивнул.

— Да, уже поздно, тебе нужно поспать. Но прежде чем ты уйдёшь, я хочу сделать это. — Стайлз повернулся обратно как раз вовремя, чтобы Тео мягко взял его лицо в свои ладони и притянул к себе для глубокого поцелуя. Стайлз растворился в нём, отдавая всю власть Тео.

Когда Стайлз почувствовал прикосновение языка Тео к его нижней губе, он открыл рот и позволил Тео свободно изучать его внутри. Поцелуй длился несколько минут, никто из них не готов был останавливаться. Когда они наконец отстранились, жадно хватая ртом воздух, руки Стайлза уже снова замёрзли.

— Это был отличный поцелуй на ночь, — прошептал Стайлз в губы Тео, прислонившись лбом к его лбу, пока он пытался перевести дыхание.

— Я хотел это сделать ещё с того момента, как мы в поцеловались в последний раз, — признался Тео, и Стайлз покраснел.

— Я тоже. И это правда было потрясающе, десять из десяти, пять с плюсом, ты получаешь золотую звезду за поцелуи, Тео Рэйкен.

Тео тихо рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, могу сказать то же самое о тебе, Стайлз Стилински, золотой медалист в поцелуях.

Стайлз тоже засмеялся, стараясь делать это как можно тише на тот случай, если кто-то из его любопытных соседей ещё не спал. Стайлз позволил Тео притянуть себя для ещё одного поцелуя, в котором он растворился ещё на несколько минут.

— Ладно, мне правда нужно идти, — пробормотал он в губы Тео, пока они продолжали целоваться.

— Угу, — сказал Тео, не отстраняясь. Стайлз засмеялся и слегка пихнул Тео, чтобы тот отступил.

— Если мы сейчас не остановимся, то останемся тут на всю ночь. А затем умрём от переохлаждения. Поверь мне, я делал научный проект об этом в пятом классе. Так что я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Я тебе верю, — заверил его Тео и наконец полностью отстранился.

— Напиши мне, когда доберёшься до дома, ладно? — попросил Стайлз, и Тео кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично. А теперь иди, чтобы я мог поспать.

Тео снова засмеялся, но подчинился и начал уходить, повернувшись один раз, чтобы посмотреть, как Стайлз до сих пор стоит там, и помахал ему. Стайлз помахал в ответ и остался стоять на том же самом месте ещё минуту, прежде чем развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице к своей квартире.

Оказавшись внутри, он быстро снял куртку и расшнуровал кеды. Поставив телефон на зарядку, он направился в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Горячая вода приятно касалась замёрзшей кожи, согревая её и помогая ему снова почувствовать свои пальцы.

После добрых пятнадцати минут под горячей водой, он выключил душ и вышел на пол в ванной комнате, схватив чистое полотенце и обернув его вокруг талии, прежде чем взять ещё одно, чтобы вытереть волосы.

Зайдя в спальню, Стайлз включил телефон и обнаружил новое сообщение от Тео.

«Только что пришёл домой, целый и невредимый. Но, как выяснилось, мне нужно вернуться в Бостон завтра :( Скорее всего, несколько дней я не смогу выйти на связь».

Стайлз улыбнулся, печатая ответ.

«Рад знать, что ты не лежишь мёртвый где-то в канаве. Жаль насчёт Бостона, но, думаю, тебе нужно делать свою работу, да? Я только вышёл из душа, наконец к моим пальцам вернулась чувствительность».

Ответ пришёл в рекордные сроки.

«Готов поспорить, выглядишь ты сейчас потрясно ;)».

«Ха-ха, очень смешно, извращуга, мои волосы выглядят так, словно кто-то хотел их уложить ветродувкой для листьев».

«Думаю, на тебе эта причёска смотрится отлично».

«Я вот не думаю, что она хоть на ком-то смотрелась бы отлично».

«Мне кажется, ты бы удивился тому, как другие люди тебя видят. Ты довольно красив, знаешь».

«Ты льстец. Будь осторожен, кто-то может подумать, что ты просто пытаешься залезть ко мне в штаны ;)».

«О, я определённо хочу залезть к тебе в штаны, тут никаких сомнений».

«Неужели? Расскажи-ка поподробнее».

Стайлз громко зевнул и прижал ладонь ко рту. Отложив телефон, он быстро переоделся в пару свободных спортивок и забрался в кровать, снова взяв в руки телефон.

Там его ожидало одно новое сообщение.

«Я бы с удовольствием, но я уже совсем без сил. Но, может быть, я смогу возместить тебе это в следующую нашу встречу? С более практическим подходом, если ты понимаешь, о чём я?»

Стайлз представил, как Тео сидит в своей квартире, многозначительно качая бровями в телефон. Эта картина заставила его рассмеяться, что определённо положило конец настрою, который они создавали своими сообщениями. Но Тео был прав, конечно, и Стайлз был таким же уставшим, как и он, если не сильнее.

«Да, и я тоже. Но буду очень ждать практического подхода ;)».

«Не переживай, я сделаю тебе приятно».

«Ха-ха, я и не сомневаюсь. Доброй ночи, ещё поболтаем. Ложись спать, и хорошо тебе долететь. Напишешь мне, когда вернёшься?»

«Напишу. Сладких снов, Стайлз :)».

 

Следующий вечер был посвящён бро-тусовке Стайлза и Скотта. Обычно такие тусовки включали в себя обильное количество пива, пиццы или другой жирной еды, которая не требовала никаких столовых приборов, и видеоигры.

Сейчас они рубились в Call of Duty, две наполовину съеденные пиццы и несколько пустых бутылок пива были расположены на кофейном столике перед ними. Они зависали в квартире Скотта, которая была гораздо приятнее и просторнее, чем жилище Стайлза. И с лучшим выбором игр. 

— Эй, — сказал Стайлз после того, как его разорвало на куски в который раз. — Как у тебя продвигаются дела с той девушкой со стрельбища? Эллисон, кажется?

Скотт кивнул, отпивая немного пива, пока они ждали перезагрузку игры.

— Я взял её номер, когда в последний раз был там, — сказал Скотт, выглядя гордым собой. — Мы идём на свидание на следующих выходных.

Стайлз радостно загудел, протягивая руку, чтобы стукнуться кулачком со Скоттом.

— Дружище! — сказал он, широко улыбаясь.

Скотт закатил глаза, но молча согласился на удар кулачками.

— А что насчёт тебя? У тебя же было второе свидание с Тео, да? Как оно прошло?

Стайлз снова улыбнулся.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Ему пришлось вернуться в Бостон на несколько дней по работе, но он пообещал написать мне, когда вернётся. Кажется, он мне очень нравится. — Скотт сидел молча после признания Стайлза.

— Я рад, — наконец сказал он. — Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как ты с кем-то встречался. Я рад, что ты наконец нашёл кого-то.

— Не так уж и много, — настаивал Стайлз, хотя знал, что не прав. Его последние отношения были три года назад, с Дэнни Махилани, коллегой-техническим аналитиком, который работал на другом этаже бюро. Они познакомились во время расследования одного из дел, когда им нужна была дополнительная пара печатающих рук, и тогда они нашли общий язык.

Они сходили на несколько свиданий и поняли, что нравятся друг другу, поэтому они решили поддерживать эту связь. Их отношения длились четыре месяца, прежде чем они оба согласились, что у них ничего не получится. Они оба слишком много работали, со слишком мрачными вещами, чтобы иметь возможность уравновешивать друг друга.

Потому что, хоть Дэнни и не регулярно работал с такими делами, как у Стайлза, он видел свою долю чудовищного поведения. Дэнни заслуживал кого-то с более спокойным образом жизни, чем у Стайлза; кого-то, кому не приходилось бы уходить в четыре часа утра, когда его внезапно вызывали в офис.

И, судя по увиденному на Фейсбуке, Дэнни наконец нашёл такого человека. Новость «Дэнни Махилани обручился» кольнула не так сильно, как того боялся Стайлз. Но он был счастлив за него, правда счастлив. Они расстались по-хорошему и иногда по-прежнему встречались, чтобы выпить вместе кофе. Стайлз был уверен, что его пригласят на свадьбу.

Фырканье Скотта выдернуло его из воспоминаний.

— Не так уж и много? Твои последние отношения были три года назад. А когда в последний раз тебе перепадало? Полгода назад? С тем парнем из бухгалтерии? Да, Стайлз, это было давно.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Ладно, может и давно, но это неважно. Сейчас, похоже, ситуация наконец-то изменилась. А это значит, что этому парнишке скоро перепадёт, — Стайлз покачал бровями Скотту, который засмеялся.

— Вот это настрой, — сказал Скотт и нажал кнопку на джойстике, чтобы снова начать игру.


	7. Chapter 7

На третьем свидании Стайлза с Тео они столкнулись с Дереком. Тео только вернулся из Бостона, и у него появилась идея сводить Стайлза в итальянский ресторан, где, как он клялся, лучшая паста в городе. И Стайлз не был разочарован — блюдо действительно было приготовлено прекрасно.

После того, как они закончили с едой и Стайлз неохотно разрешил оплатить счёт, — «Я пригласил тебя, и ты платил в прошлый раз. Всё по-честному», — они направились на выход. Дверь открылась до того, как Стайлз успел дотянуться до ручки, и в проёме появился Дерек.

Стайлз замер.

— Дерек? — удивлённо спросил он.

Дерек казался в равной степени удивлённым, пока Тео терпеливо стоял и ждал рядом со Стайлзом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Стайлз. Конечно, Дерек ходит в рестораны, в этом абсолютно нет ничего необычного, но Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы тот делал что-то обычное, так что для него это было небольшим шоком.

— Ужинаю со своими сёстрами, — сказал Дерек. — А ты что тут делаешь?

Именно в этот момент Тео решил взять Стайлза за руку и переплести их пальцы вместе. От этого прикосновения Стайлз пришёл в себя от шока и указал жестом на Тео.

— Я на свидании. С Тео. Я же говорил тебе о Тео, да?

Тео улыбнулся и протянул свободную руку Дереку для рукопожатия. Дерек уставился на вытянутую руку Тео, но не предпринял никакой попытки поднять собственную. Тео в конце концов опустил свою, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Кто это, детка? — терпеливо спросил Тео. Такое прозвище определённо было чем-то новым, и Стайлз не был уверен, нравится ли ему это. Также в голосе Тео слышались нотки ревности, и Стайлз пока не знал, как относиться и к этому тоже.

— О, это Дерек. Мы работаем вместе, — в конце концов ответил он. Тео кивнул, вроде бы удовлетворённый ответом.

— Почему бы нам не впустить Дерека, чтобы он мог встретиться со своими сёстрами, а нам пойти по своим делам? — спросил Тео, и Стайлз кивнул.

— Эм, да, прости, что задерживаю. Увидимся на работе, наверное?

Дерек кивнул в ответ, и Стайлз отошёл в сторону, чтобы Дерек смог пройти мимо них.

Как только они вышли на холодный воздух, Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох.

— Что ж, это было неловко, — прокомментировал Тео. Стайлз нахмурился и посмотрел на него.

— Что? Почему?

Тео снисходительно улыбнулся, словно он объяснял что-то ребёнку.

— Потому что он очевидно влюблён в тебя, — сказал он так, словно это было самой простой вещью на свете.

Стайлз нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— Ты о чём вообще? Дерек не влюблён в меня. Это же бред.

— Неужели? Ты видел, как он смотрел на тебя? Или на меня, если на то пошло? Словно он хочет задушить меня голыми руками. Либо у него был ужасный день, либо он в тебя влюблён. Возможны и оба варианта.

— Поверь мне, Тео, он всегда так выглядит. Он не влюблён в меня. — Вся эта идея казалась нелепой для Стайлза, которому даже никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что Дерек может быть заинтересован в нём.

— Или, возможно, он просто всё это время был влюблён в тебя, — спорил Тео.

Стайлз начал чувствовать раздражение.

— Тео. Поверь мне. Я знаю, как выглядит Дерек, когда ему кто-то нравится. И это совсем иначе.

— Может он завидует, что твой парень я, а не он.

— Парень, значит? — Это слово настолько застало Стайлза врасплох, что он перестал спорить. Тео пожал плечами.

— Ну, если ты не заинтересован в обозначении наших отношений, меня это устраивает, но я подумал, что к этому всё идёт.

— О, не беспокойся, я не против того, куда это всё идёт. — Стайлз остановил Тео и повернулся к нему, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. — Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти к тебе? — слегка задыхаясь, спросил Стайлз, когда они отстранились. — Ты наконец сможешь показать мне практический подход, о котором ты говорил на той неделе?

Тео задумчиво хмыкнул.

— С удовольствием, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Тео притянул Стайлза для второго поцелуя, и они простояли так ещё несколько минут, прежде чем отстраниться. Тео по-прежнему держал Стайлза за руку, за которую он в итоге потянул его в сторону своего дома.

Стайлз счастливо поспевал за ним, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Все мысли о Дереке, которые у него были, тут же улетучились из головы, когда они поравнялись с квартирой Тео.

Когда они зашли внутрь, Стайлз снял куртку и повесил на крючок, в то время как Тео прошёл внутрь и включил свет, освещая уютную на вид гостиную. Стены были голыми, за исключением маленьких часов, висящих на одной стене.

— Прости, — виновато сказал он, когда заметил, что Стайлз осматривается. — У меня не было особо времени, чтобы всё украсить. Я переехал только месяца два назад.

Стайлз ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Не переживай об этом. Пока у тебя есть кровать, лубрикант и презервативы, меня не особо волнует то, что находится вокруг.

Тео засмеялся и схватил Стайлза за запястье, притягивая ближе. Его вторая рука прошлась вверх по спине Стайлза и остановилась на затылке.

— Не волнуйся, у меня очень удобная кровать.

— Хм-м-м, тогда почему бы тебе не направить нас к ней? Чтобы мы больше не тратили попусту время?

— С превеликим удовольствием.

 

Когда Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи, руки Тео обнимали его за талию. Потребовалось несколько секунд для его одурманенного сном мозга, чтобы понять, что у него звонит телефон. Он выбрался из объятий Тео, пытаясь сделать это как можно аккуратнее, хоть тот, скорее всего, итак уже проснулся.

Стайлз побрёл на звук своего телефона, присев на пол, чтобы попытаться найти джинсы. В комнате была кромешная темнота, но Стайлзу не хотелось включать свет. Как только он нащупал джинсы, он вытащил телефон и несколько раз моргнул от яркости экрана. Звонил Дерек.

Хмурясь на экран, Стайлз оглянулся на кровать, где Тео привстал на локтях и с недоумением на него смотрел.

— Это по работе, мне нужно ответить, — виновато сказал Стайлз.

Тео кивнул, плотно обернув одеяло вокруг талии и сев к изголовью. Быстро взглянув на экран, Стайлз увидел, что сейчас было, чёрт подери, 4 часа утра.

— Ложись обратно спать, — настаивал Стайлз и вышел из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Проведя большим пальцем по экрану, Стайлз принял вызов, поднося телефон к уху, пока он заходил в кухню. Он надеялся, что у Тео получится снова заснуть.

— Какого чёрта ты звонишь мне в 4 утра, Дерек? — прошипел Стайлз. — Надеюсь, это по работе, иначе у тебя будут проблемы.

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты пришёл. Появилось кое-что новое в деле о Бостонском Потрошителе.

Потирая глаза свободной рукой, Стайлз вздохнул.

— Ладно. — Он посмотрел на часы на микроволновке. — Скоро буду.

Повесив трубку, Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем направиться обратно в спальню, чтобы взять свою одежду. Натянув боксеры, Тео сел на край кровати.

— Ты куда? — спросил он.

— Мне нужно на работу. Не могу сказать ничего конкретного, но появилось что-то новое в деле, над которым мы работаем, и они видимо хотят, чтобы мы сразу же им занялись.

Стайлз натянул джинсы, застегнув молнию и пуговицу, прежде чем оглядеть тускло освещённую комнату в поисках носков. Один он нашёл на полу около окна и, присев на корточки, нашёл второй под стулом в углу. Опустившись на колени и протянув руку под стул, он кое-как выудил его оттуда.

— Ты не видел, куда в итоге делась моя рубашка? — спросил Стайлз, оглядываясь на Тео.

— Проверь под кроватью. Не могу сказать, что обращал много внимания на твою одежду, кроме как освободить от неё твоё тело как можно скорее.

Стайлз снова опустился на колени и заглянул под кровать и, конечно же, нашёл там свою рубашку, немного пыльную и помятую, но в остальном вполне носибельную. Он натянул её на свою майку и быстро застегнул, конечно же пропустив несколько пуговиц, но не особо беспокоясь об этом.

Как только он стал выглядеть более-менее презентабельно, Стайлз взял телефон и засунул его в карман. Подойдя к Тео, который снова сидел у изголовья, он наклонился и быстро поцеловал его в губы. 

— Ложись спать, ещё увидимся.

— Хорошо, расскажешь мне, как продвигается дело, ладно?

— Обязательно.

На этом Стайлз вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Натянув куртку и быстро обувшись, он покинул квартиру, подождав контрольного щелчка двери, закрывающейся позади него, прежде чем спуститься и выйти на улицу.

Он в спешке дошёл до станции метро, где он впервые встретил Тео, и оттуда в офис, прибыв туда в 4:25.

— Как ты так быстро добрался? — спросил Дерек, когда он вышел из лифта. — Разве ты живёшь не в получасе езды отсюда?

— Я был не дома, — сказал Стайлз, подходя к кофемашине и наливая себе чашку.

— Ты был у Тео? — спросил Дерек, последовав за ним. Он звучал раздражённо.

Повернувшись, Стайлз уставился на него пристальным взглядом.

— Собственно говоря, да, был. У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? Тебе чем-то не нравится тот факт, что я провожу ночь, точнее, полночи дома у своего парня?

— Он мне не нравится, Стайлз. Он кажется очень подозрительным. Ты замечал, как он смотрит на тебя? Словно ты приз, который он только что выиграл на карнавале, или словно он хочет съесть тебя. От этого в дрожь бросает. Не думаю, что он хороший парень.

Стайлз нахмурил брови.

— Как он смотрит на меня? Он смотрит на меня так, словно я ему нравлюсь, словно ему нравится проводить со мной время. Он относится ко мне, как к грёбаному человеку, а не как к машине, которая будет делать всё, что он захочет.

— Он смотрит на тебя так, словно хочет запереть в подвале и держать там следующие десять лет!

Стайлз отложил свой кофе и сделал два шага по направлению к Дереку, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его дыхание. 

— Кто тебе дал право так оскорблять моего парня? Ты его даже не знаешь, ты едва с ним виделся. У тебя нет доказательств в поддержку твоих обвинений, так что отвали и дай мне жить моей жизнью. — К этому моменту он повысил голос, ещё не совсем перейдя на крик, но достаточно сильно, чтобы привлечь внимание других людей в офисе.

— Я обучен изучать поведение людей, Стайлз, это моя работа. Я знаю ход мыслей таких людей, как Тео, и, поверь мне, он тебе не подходит. Почему ты этого не видишь? И утверждаешь, что знаешь его? Вы были на скольких?.. Трёх свиданиях? Ты ничего не знаешь, Стайлз. Тебе известно лишь то, что он хочет, чтобы ты знал, и ничего более.

— Знаешь, что я думаю, Дерек? Я думаю, что ты просто завидуешь. Я думаю, что ты завидуешь, потому что у меня наконец появилась возможность быть счастливым, а ты так и не встречался ни с кем после Брейден. Лишь потому, что кто-то наконец хочет меня, а не тебя. Ну, экстренное сообщение, Дерек, лишь потому, что ты высокий, сильный и мускулистый, а я нет, не делает из меня гадкого утёнка. Люди могут хотеть и меня тоже.

К этому моменту Кира и Эрика уже подошли ближе и стояли в нескольких шагах позади Дерека, выглядя неуверенными в том, как им следует поступить.

— Завидую? Ты думаешь, что я завидую тебе и Тео? Я определённо могу найти кого-то получше, чем этого жуткого мудака, и ты можешь тоже, Стайлз. Я никогда не говорил, что ты гадкий утёнок, потому что это не так, но мне кажется, ты можешь найти кого-то получше. Я уверен, что ты можешь найти кого-то получше него. — Голос Дерека стал тише, почти приглушённым.

— Ты его не знаешь, — тихо сказал Стайлз, всё желание спорить у него пропало, и он почувствовал себя ещё более уставшим, чем до разговора с Дереком. Утомление от ночи наконец нагнало его, и он взял в руки отставленную чашку с кофе, делая продолжительный глоток, при этом прикрыв глаза и попытавшись успокоиться.

Он уставился на Дерека, ожидая, чтобы тот сказал что-нибудь, но ничего не последовало. Он просто смотрел Стайлзу в глаза несколько секунд, прежде чем разорвать зрительный контакт и уйти, проходя мимо Киры и Эрики и полностью их игнорируя.

Стайлз вздохнул, снова закрывая глаза. Он не хотел ссориться с Дереком, он никогда не хотел ссориться с Дереком. Раздался звук медленно приближающихся шагов, и Стайлз открыл глаза, обнаружив Скотта, который смотрел на него с мягким выражением на лице. Должно быть, он поднялся сюда на лифте во время ссоры Стайлза и Дерека.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.

— Насколько много ты слышал?

— Примерно с того времени, как ты обвинял Дерека в том, что он завидует твоим отношениям с Тео. Думаю, я слышал бо́льшую часть.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Да, скорее всего. Я остался на ночь у Тео, — начал объяснять он. — Дерек был не особо рад, когда это услышал.

— Да уж, это было заметно, — согласился Скотт.

— Я вот просто не понимаю, почему он не доверяет моему мнению? Он виделся с Тео минуты две от силы, и вот никак за это время он не мог достаточно узнать его. По крайней мере, не больше, чем я узнал за три свидания и кучу сообщений. Они даже не разговаривали между собой. Он просто буравил взглядом Тео, пока я с ним говорил. И затем, после того, как мы ушли, Тео предположил, что Дерек влюблён в меня. Что довольно нелепо, если честно.

Скотт закусил губу, словно не зная, что сказать.

— А ты уверен в этом, Стайлз? Ты же сам сказал, что нет ничего странного в том, что ты можешь нравиться людям. Дерек мог быть одним из этих людей.

Чёртов Скотт и его здраво звучащие мысли.

— Если он влюблён в меня, тогда почему не рассказал об этом мне? — упрямо спросил Стайлз.

— Я не говорю, что это на самом деле так. Я ведь не знаю, что он чувствует к тебе, я просто предполагаю. Есть такая возможность. Ты часто с ним флиртуешь, называешь его деткой, хмуроволком и всякими другими прозвищами, которые ты придумал для него. Я вот что-то не припоминаю, чтобы ты называл деткой меня, например. В этом может быть причина того, что он воспринял в штыки ваши отношения с Тео. Возможно, он видит в Тео плохого парня, потому что ему хочется, чтобы тот таким был. Но об этом тебе нужно говорить с ним, а не со мной.

Стайлз задумчиво его слушал.

— И, кроме того, я припоминаю, что ты тоже был слегка без ума от него некоторое время назад, когда ты только начал работать здесь. В тот вечер, когда ты узнал, что он би, ты чуть не подавился курицей гунбао, — продолжил Скотт с улыбкой.

Стайлз с нежностью улыбнулся от этого воспоминания, несмотря на то, что было очень неловко тогда. Дерек посмотрел на него так, словно не был уверен, что Стайлзу стоит доверять кормление самого себя. Стайлз незаметно откашлялся — иными словами, максимально заметно — в салфетку и попытался справиться с ситуацией. Он был уверен, что Дерек бы посчитал его гомофобом или ещё кем, если бы на тот момент не знал, что Стайлз тоже бисексуален.

— Да, но это было несколько лет назад, — настаивал Стайлз.

Скотт открыл рот, чтобы продолжить спорить, но позади его спины откашлялась Кира и сказала им, что Дитон готов и всем нужно идти в конференц-зал.

Стайлз и Скотт быстро последовали за Кирой и вошли в конференц-зал. Скотт планировал занять своё обычное место, но он увидел, что на нём уже сидел Дерек, вместо своего обычного места рядом со Стайлзом. Стайлз проигнорировал Дерека и сел, не подавая никаких признаков того, что его заботит сложившаяся ситуация.

— Итак, как вы все, вероятно, слышали, в деле о Бостонском Потрошителе возникло продвижение. Сегодня около трёх часов ночи была найдена новая жертва. Местное отделение полиции хочет, чтобы мы как можно скорее приехали в Бостон, прежде чем ситуация обострится ещё больше, чем сейчас. Они уверены, что это не подражатель, но хотят, чтобы мы помогли им узнать это наверняка.

— Но мы уже обсуждали это, в первоначальном профиле говорится, что наш убийца — белый мужчина лет 35-40. Сейчас ему лет 70, — отметила Эрика.

Дитон кивнул, выглядя слишком спокойным для человека, который говорит о серийном убийце. Но, опять же, он занимается этим уже много лет, так что Стайлзу кажется, что на Дитона это не производило теперь настолько сильного эффекта. А на Стайлза? Он ненавидел смотреть на эти фотографии, узнавать о жертвах.

— Да, рабочая теория заключается в том, что это не подражатель, а своего рода ученик. Человек, который работал с настоящим Бостонским Потрошителем и которого тот обучил.

Стайлз вздрогнул, думая о том, как Тео ходит по Бостону с этим убийцей-психопатом на свободе. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставляла его нервничать. Но теперь за дело взялся ОАП, и Стайлз знал, что если кто-то и сможет поймать этого парня, так это его команда. Мысль об этом помогла ему снова успокоиться, как раз вовремя, чтобы вернуться к разговору.

— Стайлз, ты остаёшься здесь и изучаешь жертв. — Стайлз кивнул. Если начистоту, он был благодарен, что он им не понадобится в поездке. Ему нужен небольшой перерыв от Дерека.

— Вылетаем через час, идите собирать вещи. — На этих словах команда поднялась со своих мест и начала выдвигаться на выход из офиса. Стайлз пошёл в свой кабинет и начал запускать некоторые из его программ, прежде чем вернуться обратно, чтобы попрощаться с командой.

— Я вам позвоню в самолёт, если что-то найду, — пообещал Стайлз.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, крутя в руках ручку в ожидании, пока его программы закончат работу, когда внезапно зазвонил телефон, и Стайлз от неожиданности чуть не опрокинулся на стуле, а ручка улетела через всю комнату. Дико размахивая руками, он успел наклонить стул вперёд и вернуть его в первоначальное положение. Пытаясь перевести дыхание и успокоить своё бешено колотящееся сердце, Стайлз включил громкую связь.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, затаив дыхание.

Человек на другом конце линии начал говорить, а затем остановился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Лидия, звуча обеспокоенно.

— Да, да, я в норме. Единственная опасность здесь — это я, — уверил её Стайлз. — Что от меня требуется?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты узнал всю возможную информацию о Джерарде Ардженте. На данный момент о нём известно только то, что он умер около года назад, так что, очевидно, мы не можем найти и допросить его, но, может быть, он контактировал со своей семьёй? Тут мы хватаемся за соломинку.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, что я смогу найти, — ответил Стайлз и тут же начал перекрёстную проверку всех членов семьи Арджент с последними известными местоположениями и собственностью Джерарда Арджента.

***

— В общем, ребята, я кое-что нашёл, но информации не густо. Джерард Арджент умер в прошлом году в возрасте 76-ти лет в окружной больнице от осложнений после операции, в ходе которой он пытался исправить некоторые повреждения, которые нанёс ему Потрошитель. У него было двое детей, Крис и Кейт Арджент. Крис Арджент женат на Виктории Арджент, у них есть одна дочь, Эллисон Арджент. Они жили в Бостоне до 2007 года, затем переехали в... Вашингтон. Их дочь, Эллисон, живёт в... оу, Куантико, Вирджиния. Кейт Арджент по-прежнему проживает в Бостоне, насколько я могу сказать, и теперь управляет компанией «Оружия Арджента».  
После нападения в 1980 году, как только он вышел из больницы, он переписал «Оружия Арджента» на своих детей, Криса и Кейт, которые управляли ей вместе, пока... Они управляли ей вместе, пока 8 лет назад Крис Арджент не передал свою часть компании сестре после того, как я взломал их систему и разоблачил в жестоком обращении с животными. После этого Крис со своей семьёй переехал в Вашингтон, желая дистанцироваться от компании.

Так, но после того, как он выписался из больницы, Джерард практически испарился. Он пропал, полностью исчез с радаров, что, позвольте сказать, не так-то просто. Ни кредитных карт, ни телефонных звонков, ни квартир, ни контрактов, по сути на его имя ничего не зарегистрировано.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить:

— Но я подумал, что он, возможно, пытался поддерживать связь с детьми и внуками, поэтому я перепроверил их счета за телефоны и нашёл три имени, которые совпадали. Кевин Баскин, Майлс Холден и Уильям Паркер. Дело в том, что этих людей не существует, по крайней мере, не в районе Бостона, так что я подумал, что они могут быть псевдонимами Арджента. Если бы я хотел исчезнуть, то я бы точно не использовал собственное имя, но три разных имени кажутся мне излишними. Но, наверное, если бы меня столько раз ударили ножом и я бы после этого выжил, я бы тоже стал слегка параноиком.  
В общем, возвращаясь к теме, Кейт Арджент регулярно звонила на эти три номера до ноября прошлого года, когда умер Джерард. Крис Арджент тоже использовал эти номера, но не так часто, как Кейт, поэтому я думаю, что именно у неё лучше всего выведывать информацию об этом парне.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дитон. — Спасибо, Стайлз, мы позвоним тебе, когда нам понадобится что-то ещё, хорошо?

— Конечно. Я дам вам знать, если найду ещё что-то. — Стайлз повесил трубку и вернулся к набору текста.

***

Дерек пристально смотрел на доску перед ним. Фотографии жертв были развешаны для создания временных рамок убийств Потрошителя и новых случаев. Их соединяли линии маркера, а под фотографиями жертв и вокруг них были написаны небольшие кусочки информации, улики и места преступлений. Дерек чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает. Или кого-то. Возможно, Кейт Арджент могла бы пролить свет на ситуацию. Если у них получилось бы найти её.

По словам секретаря, с которым они разговаривали в «Оружиях Арджента», Кейт уехала из города по делам и оставалась там, пока не были найдены новые жертвы. У него был соблазн позвонить Стайлзу и спросить, есть ли у того новые зацепки по её местонахождению, но он ещё не был готов поговорить с ним.

Он знал, что ему не следовало вмешиваться в личную жизнь Стайлза. У него не было права говорить ему, с кем он должен и с кем не должен встречаться, но у него на самом деле нехорошее предчувствие насчёт Тео. Было в нём что-то такое, что просто не давало ему покоя, а Дерек всегда доверял своему чутью.

Но в то же время он хотел доверять мнению Стайлза и он определённо не хотел вставать на пути у его счастья. Поэтому он решил приглядывать за Тео, если они ещё раз встретятся, а тем временем верить, что Стайлз способен сам о себе позаботиться.

Дерек слегка покачал головой, пытаясь выбросить из неё мысли о Тео. Ему действительно нужно вернуться к делу. Он перестроил своё внимание на доску и попытался найти какую-нибудь скрытую связь. Должно быть что-то, что он упускает.

Наконец Дерек проглотил свою гордость и выудил из кармана телефон. Набрав номер Стайлза, он тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Вы позвонили Стайлзу Стилински в офис Величайшего Гения ФБР, чем могу я быть полезен сегодня? — ответил Стайлз, звуча совершенно невозмутимым, несмотря на ссору с Дереком, которая была всего несколько часов назад. Но Стайлз всегда умел скрывать свои чувства, так что, возможно, это и не было так уж странно.

— Привет, Стайлз, это Дерек, — сказал он, намеренно сохраняя свой голос как можно более спокойным.

— О, привет, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, внезапно звуча гораздо менее воодушевлённым.

— Я, эм, просто хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь зацепки по местонахождению Кейт Арджент? Я знаю, что если кто-то и сможет найти её, так это ты.

На другом конце линии на секунду повисло молчание.

— Лесть тебе сегодня не поможет, Дерек, я всё ещё зол на тебя. Хоть ты, конечно, и прав, но мне придётся тебя разочаровать. Похоже, Кейт ожидала, что мы будем искать её, поэтому она выключила свой мобильный и сняла 1000 долларов наличными в банке три дня назад. Вероятно, она научилась некоторым трюкам у своего отца.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Но зачем ей прятаться от нас? Это значит, ей что-то известно, но она слишком молода, чтобы быть изначальным убийцей. Это значит, что она ученица? Думаю, что это возможно, но в таком случае ей придётся знать первоначального убийцу, человека, который чуть не убил её отца. И мы уже установили, что у неё есть алиби на время большинства убийств, даже если по какой-то причине она теперь избегает нас.

— Может быть, она не хочет отвечать на вопросы о своём отце? — предположил Стайлз. — В смысле, он умер всего год назад. Возможно, для неё всё по-прежнему слишком свежо. Они поддерживали связь и часто разговаривали по телефону. Вероятно, они ещё и встречались.

— Да, конечно, но всё же. Почему бы ей не встретиться с нами, если ей нечего скрывать? Мне это кажется слишком подозрительным. Дай нам знать, если накопаешь на неё что-нибудь ещё, хорошо?

Дерек оглянулся туда, где сидели Лидия, Скотт и Эрика вместе с одним из офицеров местного департамента полиции. Сняв Стайлза с громкой связи, Дерек вышел в коридор.

— Хорошо, я дам тебе знать, — пообещал Стайлз.

Но прежде чем тот успел повесить трубку, Дерек снова заговорил.

— И ещё, Стайлз?

— Да?

— Я... я просто хотел сказать... прости за то, что я сказал сегодня. Я знаю, что это не моё дело, с кем ты встречаешься. Я не должен был вмешиваться только потому, что он мне не нравится. Я доверяю твоему мнению.

На несколько секунд повисла тяжёлая тишина между ними, прежде чем Стайлз откашлялся на другом конце линии.

— Эм, спасибо, — сказал он. — Я... я очень ценю, что ты это сказал. Это многое значит. И, ладно, прости за то, что сказал я. Я правда перегнул палку. Мне не стоило говорить все те вещи о том, что ты завидуешь мне и Тео. Это действительно было низко.

Дерек улыбнулся, радуясь, что они разобрались с этим. Это на самом деле отягощало его, не давая ему сосредоточиться на расследовании.

— Итак, — сказал он с надеждой. — Ты ещё злишься на меня?

— Полагаю, что нет. Всё вернулось на круги своя, красавчик. Поговорим с тобой позже. А теперь иди ловить плохих парней, хорошо?

Дерек засмеялся.

— Да, конечно. Пока, Стайлз. — Повесив трубку, Дерек положил телефон в карман и направился обратно в конференц-зал, который они занимали.

— Стайлз простил тебя? — спросил Скотт, не поднимая глаз от файла, который он читал.

— Да, думаю, у нас всё хорошо, — сказал Дерек, улыбаясь. — Нашёл что-нибудь уже?

Скотт покачал головой. Он выглядел до невозможности расстроенным.

— Думаю, нам стоит попробовать связаться с другими его родственниками. У него же ещё был сын, верно? — Скотт взял блокнот, лежащий на столе, и начал листать его, по-видимому, ища информацию о семье Джерарда.

— И внучка, — добавил Дерек. — Которая живёт в Куантико. Эллисон Арджент, по-моему.

Скотт внезапно остановился, крепко сжав блокнот в руках.

— О нет. Погоди. Просто... просто погоди, хорошо? Мне нужно кое-что проверить. — Дерек нахмурился, не зная, почему Скотт начал паниковать.

Он наблюдал, как Скотт достаёт телефон и проводит пальцем по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его. После того, как он открыл список контактов и нажал на имя «Эллисон», до Дерека наконец начало доходить.

— Эллисон? — спросил Скотт, поставив телефон на громкую связь, чтобы Дерек и остальные люди в комнате могли слышать. — Привет, это Скотт. Твоё имя Эллисон Арджент? Прости, но это очень важно. Ты сейчас на громкой связи.

— Скотт? О чём ты?

— Пожалуйста, просто ответь на вопрос, Эллисон, — молил Скотт, зажимая переносицу свободной рукой.

— Эм, да, моя фамилия Арджент, но если это как-то связано с компанией моей семьи, то боюсь, я не смогу ничем помочь.

— Твоего отца зовут Крис Арджент? А дедушку — Джерард Арджент? Ты родилась в Бостоне? Боже, как я этого раньше не заметил?

— Да, Крис мой отец, а Джерард мой дедушка. Скотт, к чему это всё? Джерард умер год назад.

— Ты контактировала как-то с Джерардом? Когда-нибудь разговаривала с ним?

— Эм, нет, мы не особо поддерживали с ним связь после переезда. Мне кажется, мой отец говорил с ним несколько раз, но я не уверена. Мы и не обсуждали это по сути. А теперь, Скотт, ты можешь, пожалуйста, сказать, в чём дело?

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что я агент ФБР? Наша команда сейчас в Бостоне расследует убийства, которые недавно тут произошли. Мы считаем, что убийца имеет отношение к делу Бостонского Потрошителя тридцатилетней давности. От рук которого пострадал твой дедушка.

На другом конце линии воцарилось продолжительное молчание, прежде чем Скотт тихо сказал:

— Эллисон? Ты ещё здесь?

— Да, да, я здесь, я просто немного в шоке. Я даже не думала, что тут может быть связь с Бостонским Потрошителем. Так значит, это подражатель? Кто-то имитирует Потрошителя?

— Не совсем. Нам кажется, этот человек знал его. Его ученик, так скажем. Мы пытались связаться с Кейт Арджент, твоей тётей, поскольку казалось, что она больше всего поддерживала связь с твоим дедушкой, но она, кажется, исчезла. У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, где мы можем найти её?

— Нет, мне очень жаль, но я не знаю. Но, я думаю, вы можете расспросить кое-кого другого. По-моему папа упоминал о дружбе дедушки с каким-то молодым парнем. Я понятия не имею, почему и как они познакомились и что они вообще вместе делали, но у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что этот парень помогал ему по дому и всё такое. Составлял ему компанию. Не могу вспомнить его имя, но, возможно, мой отец сможет помочь вам? Он был на несколько лет младше меня, вроде бы, где-то двадцать с небольшим лет. 

— Хорошо, спасибо за информацию, Эллисон. И прости за это. Если ты захочешь отменить наше свидание на следующей неделе, я полностью пойму. — Голос Скотта был таким грустным, что у Дерека возникло такое чувство, что он не должен был слушать их разговор.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, ты просто выполняешь свою работу. Я рада, что смогла помочь. Поговорим с тобой позже? Передай привет своей команде от меня. Хотя, если я на громкой связи, то они и так могут меня слышать. Так что... да, поговорим с тобой позже.

Скотт продолжительно выдохнул и слегка улыбнулся, опустив взгляд на телефон.

— Да, конечно. Я напишу тебе, когда вернусь домой. — Скотт повесил трубку и убрал телефон.

— Итак, — начал Дерек. — Похоже, нам нужно поговорить с Крисом Арджентом и выяснить личность этого парня и знает ли он что-нибудь. Хотя мне непонятно, как Джерард с кем-то подружился, будучи параноиком и скрываясь от всего мира.

— Видимо, даже параноики заводят друзей. И парень двадцати лет не мог быть тем человеком, который напал на него тридцать лет назад. Возможно, он чувствовал, что мог доверять ему.

— Да, возможно. Но мне всё равно кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Чего-то, что мы не видим.

***

Стайлз крутился на стуле, ожидая, когда на него снизойдёт озарение, чтобы помочь ему раскрыть это дело. Он знал, что такое вряд ли произойдёт, но, честно говоря, ему было скучно. И он знал, что страдать от скуки во время расследования дела об убийстве было, вероятно, ужасно бесчувственно по отношению к жертвам и их семьям, но Стайлз ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Когда он уже начал думать, что погибнет от отсутствия хоть какого-нибудь маломальского занятия, у него в кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении. Вытащив его из кармана, Стайлз улыбнулся, когда увидел на экране имя Тео.

_«Привет, детка, как продвигается дело? Уже раскрыли убийства?»_

Стайлз покачал головой со смешком и напечатал ответ.

_«Ты же знаешь, я не могу обсуждать с тобой текущие дела. Я говорил тебе об этом.»_

_«Да, я знаю, я просто дразню тебя. Хочешь пообедать вместе?»_

Стайлз закусил губу, не зная, как ответить. С одной стороны, он знал, что не может покидать здание, особенно когда команда нуждается в нём. Но с другой стороны, ему сейчас особо нечем заняться, и если они позвонят ему, он всегда может попросить Тео уйти. Но всё равно это было рискованно. Приняв решение, Стайлз покачал головой, пока печатал ответ.

_«Прости, я сейчас не могу уйти.»_

_«Я мог бы прийти к тебе.»_

Стайлз нахмурился.

_«Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.»_

_«Ой, да ладно тебе, никто не узнает. Это будет наш маленький секрет.»_

Почему Тео вдруг так настаивал на встрече с ним? Почему он просто не мог принять отказ?

_«Я правда не могу, Тео. Мне нужно работать. Возможно, мы сможем встретиться за поздним ужином, но я не могу ничего обещать. Я напишу тебе позже.»_

_«Ладно.»_

Нахмурившись, Стайлз убрал свой телефон, как сразу зазвонил его стационарный.

— Как раз вовремя, — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. — Может, они наконец займут меня чем-нибудь.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что от меня что-то требуется, что угодно, умоляю, мне скучно до чёртиков.

Скотт никогда не разочаровывал:

— Я знаю, шансы могут быть невелики, Стайлз, но нам нужно, чтобы ты вернулся к записям телефонных звонков и попытался найти кого-то ещё, кроме Кейт и Криса, кто мог регулярно ему звонить. Мужчина, двадцать с небольшим лет. Он помогал Джерарду по дому, пока тот не скончался.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу найти, но ничего обещать не могу. Даже если Джерард был параноиком-затворником, у него могло быть больше одного знакомого. И кроме того, у нас нет гарантии, что этот парень звонил ему. Но я дам вам знать, если что-нибудь найду. Желание — ваше; закон — мой. Стайлз удаляется.


	9. Chapter 9

— Мы готовы дать профиль, — сказал Дитон местному офицеру полиции, на что тот кивнул и ушёл, чтобы собрать своих людей. Несколько минут спустя большая часть отдела стояла с блокнотиками и ручками наготове, чтобы записать информацию, которую им сообщит команда.

— Настоящий Потрошитель соответствует профилю, который мы называем «всеядным», — начал Дитон громким и чётким голосом. — В отличие от других серийных убийц, у «всеядного» нет конкретного типа жертвы, хотя он, как правило, нападал на молодых девушек с ножом. По сути, он был хищником, готовым убить любого. Дело в том, что его убийства касались не только самих жертв. Он жаждал признания. Он нуждался в том, чтобы мы знали.

Когда он сделал паузу, слово взял Скотт, продолжив с того места, где остановился Дитон:

— Однако сейчас наш убийца не так заинтересован в огласке. Похоже, что в его намерения не входит получение признания. Мы думаем, что он хочет признания только от самого Потрошителя. К этому моменту Потрошитель уже слишком стар, чтобы продолжать совершать убийства самому, если он вообще ещё жив. Именно поэтому у него есть ученик, который сделает всё возможное, чтобы угодить своему наставнику.

— В то время как ученик Потрошителя не так заинтересован в огласке в СМИ, как сам Потрошитель, он пошёл на многое, чтобы повторить ещё один из интересов своего наставника. Как и Потрошитель, он уделяет особое внимание своим молодым жертвам-девушкам. Делает он это из тех же нужд, что и Потрошитель, — использует удары ножом в качестве замены физического проникновения, — или он делает это ради одобрения Потрошителя, мы не знаем. Но нам кажется, что это может стать ключом к его поимке. — Дитон делает паузу, делая глубокий вдох, затем продолжает:

— Ищите мужчин с доступом и авторитетом. Учителя старших школ, советники, тренеры — все, кто был обвинён в сексуальных преступлениях против девочек-подростков в 70-х или 80-х годах. Если вы обнаружите кого-то подходящего, проверьте более молодых мужчин в их жизни: детей и внуков, учеников, медперсонал и подобное. На этом пока всё, спасибо за внимание.

Эрика вошла в комнату где-то в середине описания профиля и пристально смотрела на Дитона. Как только комната опустела, Дитон и остальная часть команды подошла к ней, чтобы узнать, в чём дело.

— Стайлз, возможно, что-то нашёл, — сказала она, и они все последовали за ней в конференц-зал, где Стайлз был на громкой связи.

— В общем, ребята, я просматривал псевдонимы Джерарда и нашёл кое-что странное. Я слышал, вы говорили, что в вашем первоначальном профиле Потрошитель, скорее всего, был наделён какой-то властью: учитель в школе, сответник и тому подобное. Ну так вот, все псевдонимы Джерарда были директорами старших школ, и один из них, Майлз Холден, был отстранён за неподобающее поведение по отношению к ученице.

— Значит, Джерард и есть Потрошитель? — спросил Дерек, даже если все частички, казалось, встали на свои места в его голове. Это имело смысл. Это охренеть как имело смысл, и его раздражало то, что он не понял этого раньше.

— Нам удалось выяснить у Криса Арджента, кто был другом Джерарда? — спросил Дитон, пристально глядя на них всех.

— К сожалению, нет, — сказала Кира, качая головой. — Я безуспешно пыталась связаться с ним весь день.

— Я могу ещё раз перепроверить номера, если хотите. Вдруг я что-то упустил, — предложил Стайлз.

— Да, займись этим, Стайлз, он может использовать различные номера, как это делал Джерард.

— Хорошо, попробую кое-что другое. Проведу перекрёстную проверку вышек сотовой связи, с которых поступали звонки, и посмотрю, не связаны ли какие-нибудь из номеров с одними и теми же. Дайте мне пару секунд, чтобы напечатать… и вуаля! Так, есть три номера, которые звонили более одного раза и отскакивали от одной и той же вышки. Эти номера принадлежат Коди Кристиану, Питеру Маларки и… погодите. Нет, это ошибка. Нет, нет.

— Что случилось, Стайлз? Кто это? — настойчиво спросил Дерек.

Стайлз молчал, что обеспокоило Дерека ещё сильнее. Он едва ли когда слышал молчание от Стайлза.

— Тео Рэйкен, — наконец прошептал Стайлз. Такого поражённого голоса у него Дерек ещё не слышал.

— Тео Рэйкен? — спросила Эрика. — Твой парень?

На другом конце линии Стайлз жалобно хмыкнул.

— Стайлз, тебе нужно сосредоточиться, — сказал Дитон. — Как ты думаешь, он может быть тем, кто делал фотографии?

Дерек оторвал взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на Дитона:

— Какие фотографии? — спросил он.

— Кто-то фотографировал Стайлза в его повседневной жизни и отправлял эти снимки ему домой. Как думаешь, это мог быть Тео, Стайлз?

— Я… я не знаю. Не знаю, — ответил Стайлз дрожащим голосом. — Мы познакомились случайно. Клянусь, я никогда его раньше не видел.

Голос Стайлза никогда не был таким надломленным. Дереку нестерпимо хотелось быть сейчас рядом с ним, чтобы обнять.

— Стайлз, послушай меня. Это очень важно. Ты разговаривал с Тео сегодня?

— Я провёл ночь с ним. Господи, господи боже, мы же занимались сексом. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. — Голос Стайлза заменил звук покидающей желудок еды.

***

Стайлз сел около мусорки, над которой он только что склонялся, вытирая рот и продолжая учащённо дышать.

— Стайлз? Стайлз, ты в порядке? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Скотта по динамику, слегка резкий от громкости, с которой он говорил.

Стайлз покачал головой и отчаянно пытался найти слова и нормализовать дыхание. У него не было подобных панических атак уже несколько лет, и новость о том, что его парень преследовал его в течение нескольких месяцев, а ещё до кучи был серийным убийцей, вполне оправдывала такую реакцию.

— Позвони Дэнни, он ещё должен быть в офисе, — голос Скотта звучал очень отдалённым, словно из туннеля. Угловым зрением он начал замечать чёрные пятна. Голова кружилась; он не мог перевести дыхание.

Он попытался встать, но, поднявшись, почувствовал, что под ним сгибаются колени. Он упал на них, отчаянно сжимая грудь. Он слышал, как кто-то звал его, но не мог разобрать слов. Как только он почувствовал, что теряет сознание, он увидел открытую дверь в свой кабинет.

***

Когда Стайлз пришёл в себя, ему в глаза бил яркий свет. Он лежал на спине в своём кабинете. Его голова болезненно пульсировала, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы заблокировать свет.

— Стайлз, — сказал кто-то рядом с ним, и Стайлз повернул голову и снова открыл глаза, увидев Дэнни, который сидел рядом с ним с бутылкой воды в руке.

— Дэнни? — сказал Стайлз, его голос звучал хрипло и неровно, когда он осторожно сел. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Скотт позвонил мне и попросил проверить тебя, потому что они все уехали на дело, а у тебя была паническая атака. Я обнаружил тебя без сознания на полу. Не думаю, что ты сильно ударился головой или что-то такое, но, похоже, это была довольно серьёзная паническая атака. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

Стайлз покачал головой, но принял воду, которую Дэнни протянул ему, откручивая пробку и пытаясь удержать руки от дрожи. Ничего не получилось. Поднеся бутылку к губам, он начал жадно пить. После панических атак он всегда приходил в себя истощённым и обезвоженным, особенно после таких сильных, как сейчас.

— Долго я был в отключке? — спросил он, когда бутылка была пуста.

— Не очень. Минуту, может меньше. Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Ещё воды или что-нибудь поесть?

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Спасибо, но ничего не нужно, я в порядке. — Дэнни бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. — Я буду в порядке, просто дай мне несколько минут.

Стайлз замолк, думая о том, что он недавно узнал. Тео был учеником Потрошителя. Он, скорее всего, также был преследователем Стайлза. От одной только мысли об этом Стайлза снова затошнило, и он был благодарен, что в его животе была только вода.

— Мне… мне, наверное, нужно позвонить своей команде, — в конце концов сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола на трясущихся ногах и направившись к столу, чтобы взять телефон. — Сказать им, что я в порядке. Я им, наверное, нужен.

— А так ли это? — тихо спросил Дэнни, когда Стайлз опустился в кресло. — В порядке ли ты?

Стайлз ничего не ответил, набирая номер Дерека.

— Алло? Стайлз? — сказал Дерек, как только взял трубку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Должен признать, не очень хорошо, — честно ответил Стайлз.

— Я знаю, что ты до сих пор в состоянии шока, Стайлз, — сказал Дитон. — Но это важно. Если Тео попытается связаться с тобой, если захочет встретиться с тобой, скажи ему, что плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Мне и лгать-то не придётся, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Скажи ему, что ты не в настроении для компании, — продолжил Дитон. — Мне всё равно, что для этого потребуется, но ты должен избегать встречи с ним. Пока мы не вернёмся. Мы поговорили с местным департаментом полиции, и пока мы выясняем, находится ли Тео до сих пор в Куантико, они согласились с тем, что нам сейчас лучше вернуться. Мы продолжим работу оттуда, убедимся, что ты в безопасности и что Тео не сможет до тебя добраться. Потому что, хоть мне и ненавистно это говорить, как только Тео узнает, что нам всё известно, он придёт за тобой, Стайлз. И нашей целью будет не допустить этого.

— А если вы не сможете его найти? Что нам делать тогда? — спросил Стайлз, чувствуя себя загнанным в угол. За его словами последовало неловкое молчание, и Стайлз мог чётко представить себе взгляды, которыми обменялась команда по другую сторону телефонной линии.

Стайлз обернулся и посмотрел на Дэнни, который выглядел так, будто пытался собрать воедино то, о чём они только что говорили. И похоже, у него хорошо получалось. Дэнни всегда был очень наблюдательным.

— Тогда мы обеспечим твою безопасность, — наконец сказал Скотт. — С тобой всегда будет кто-то рядом, пока мы его не поймаем. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-либо случилось, Стайлз.

— Я тоже, — мягко сказала Эрика. — Мне нужен мой Бэтмен.

— Ты нужен нам всем, Стайлз, — серьёзно произнёс Дерек. Было в его тоне что-то странное, что Стайлз не мог разобрать. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Дерек так звучал.

— И мне тоже, — сказал Дэнни позади него. — Может, я и не знаю в подробностях, что произошло и о чём это дело, но я хочу помочь, чем могу.

Стайлз почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло и защипало глаза от слёз. Он не знал, что сказать.

— Я… — начал он. Ему хотелось поблагодарить их, сказать им, как они важны для него, но эти слова застряли у него в горле, отказываясь выходить наружу. Он открыл рот, чтобы попробовать ещё раз, но получился лишь тихий всхлип. Похоже, это был переломный момент, события этого вечера наконец настигли его.

Дэнни подлетел к нему за секунду, стягивая его с кресла и крепко прижимая к себе. Стайлз громко плакал в рубашку Дэнни, осознавая, что заливает слезами её полностью, но не зная, как остановиться. Внутри него как будто прорвало дамбу, и теперь всё, что копилось в нём долгое время, вырвалось наружу.

Он не знал, как долго они так простояли. Он слышал, как Дэнни что-то тихо говорил ему, но не мог разобрать смысла слов. Вероятно, несколько раз он сообщал команде, что происходит, но Стайлз не обращал внимания ни на это, ни на ответы команды. Он едва заметил, как Дэнни повесил трубку. Он сосредоточил всю свою энергию на сильных руках вокруг него, которые удерживали его. Он знал, что если Дэнни его отпустит, то он развалится на части, и он не был уверен, что сейчас у него хватит сил собрать все эти частички воедино. Без чьей-то помощи.

Но, по-видимому, без помощи он не останется, пока рядом есть Дэнни, пока есть его команда. Ему не придётся проходить всё это в одиночку. Он знает, что пройдёт много времени, прежде чем всё встанет на свои места, но, по крайней мере, он не останется один. От этой мысли ему стало лучше, и через несколько секунд он выпутался из объятий Дэнни и принял платок, который Дэнни протягивал ему, вытирая лицо.

— Извини за рубашку, — сказал Стайлз, показывая на мокрое пятно на груди Дэнни.

Дэнни пожал плечами:

— Не переживай об этом, она мне всё равно никогда не нравилась.

На губах Стайлза появилась маленькая улыбка.

— Лгун, — сказал он, и Дэнни засмеялся.

— Хорошо, ты меня раскусил. Но всё в порядке, честно. У меня есть запасная рубашка в офисе.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Не хочешь сходить переодеться? Я приду в себя через несколько минут.

Дэнни покачал головой:

— Не-а, не переживай об этом. Всё нормально. Думаю, мне лучше остаться тут с тобой.

— А Джереми не будет волноваться, если ты не вернёшься домой?

— Он привык, что я задерживаюсь на работе, и я уже написал ему. Он не будет меня ждать.

Стайлз задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Как проходит подготовка к свадьбе? Вы уже определились с датой?

— Довольно неплохо, а вот насчёт даты пока не решили. Он хочет свадьбу весной, а мне хочется летом. Он боится, что влажность испортит ему причёску. — Дэнни тихо засмеялся, и Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Я очень рад за тебя, ты ведь это знаешь, да? Кажется, вы отлично подходите друг другу.

Дэнни улыбнулся в ответ:

— Да, я очень люблю его. Надеюсь, ты найдёшь себе такого человека.

Стайлз безуспешно пытался отмахнуться от образа Дерека, всплывшего у него в голове, но ничего не сказал. И даже если Дэнни и заметил изменившееся выражение на его лице, то тоже промолчал об этом.

— Команда вылетает сегодня, так что они будут тут через несколько часов, — тихо сказал Дэнни. — Я могу побыть с тобой до их возвращения, и тогда, я думаю, кто-то из них останется с тобой? Тео пытался выйти с тобой на связь?

— Эм. Думаю, что нет, но я ещё не проверял свой телефон, так что это возможно. Сейчас посмотрим.

Когда он вытащил телефон из кармана, его сердце ушло в пятки, потому что он увидел три непрочитанных сообщения. К счастью, только одно из них было от Тео. Первое было от Скотта — «Не волнуйся, приятель, мы его поймаем» — и другое было от Дерека — «Береги себя. Мы вернёмся к 10». Последнее было от Тео: «Прости, что давил на тебя, я просто хотел увидеться. Не хочешь вернуться ко мне домой сегодня вечером?»

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, поднимая взгляд на Дэнни.

— Да, он написал. Хочет узнать, не встретимся ли мы у него сегодня вечером.

Дэнни кивнул:

— Хорошо. Просто скажи ему, что ты слишком устал и тебе нужно побыть одному. И что вы увидитесь завтра.

— Я… я не знаю, смогу ли я сделать это. Получится ли у меня делать вид, что всё хорошо, когда я знаю, кто он такой. — Дыхание Стайлза участилось только от одной мысли, что ему придётся находиться наедине с Тео.

— Ладно, ладно, просто постарайся успокоиться. Это лишь на сейчас, хорошо? Просто напиши ему это, а потом мы придумаем, что сказать ему завтра. Тебе больше не придётся с ним видеться; я об этом позабочусь. И твоя команда тоже. Они арестуют его, и тебе больше никогда не придётся его видеть. Не переживай.

Слова Дэнни немного помогли ему успокоиться, но волнение всё равно сидело где-то внутри него. Даже после того, как он отправил сообщение, у него было предчувствие, что что-то пойдёт не так, что у них не получится арестовать Тео или что он каким-то образом освободится. Что, если обвинения не подтвердятся? У них достаточно доказательств? Что, если он не признается? Что, если он наймёт действительно хорошего адвоката? Стайлз не мог перестать думать об этом. У него было так много вопросов. Как он мог не заметить, что с Тео что-то не так? Он работает в ФБР, он всегда думал, что сможет распознать убийцу. Но нет, Тео обманул его. А Стайлз даже об этом не догадывался.

А Дерек… Дерек предупреждал его, говорил ему, что Тео плохой парень. А Стайлз наорал на него. Стайлз сказал ему заниматься своими делами, что тот понятия не имеет, каков Тео на самом деле, что тот просто завидует. Господи боже. Дерек предупреждал его, а он не послушал. И теперь он здесь, в конце одной панической атаки и в начале новой.

— Так, Стайлз, посмотри на меня, — сказал Дэнни, шагнув вперёд и облокотившись руками на подлокотники по обе стороны так, чтобы их лица находились в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Дэнни взял руки Стайлза в свои и положил одну ладонь на сердце Стайлза, а другую поверх своего.

— Чувствуешь это, Стайлз? Сосредоточься на моём дыхании. — Стайлз сконцентрировался на движении руки вверх-вниз, когда грудь Дэнни поднималась и опускалась. — Дыши со мной. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Давай, Стайлз, у тебя получится.

Стайлз сделал так, как сказал ему Дэнни, и попытался медленно дышать, и это на самом деле помогло ему успокоиться. Благодаря этому он сосредоточился на другом и отвлёкся от происходящих на данный момент событий, и у него получалось ровно и медленно дышать. Несколько минут спустя Стайлз опустил руки, чувствуя больше контроля над своим состоянием.

— Спасибо тебе, Дэнни, — сказал Стайлз, опустив взгляд на свои руки. Они по-прежнему дрожали. — Тебе не обязательно оставаться со мной. Ты можешь пойти домой к Джереми, если хочешь. Я справлюсь. Кроме того, команда совсем скоро вернётся.

Дэнни покачал головой:

— Стайлз, я не оставлю тебя здесь одного. И я уже сказал тебе, что Джереми знает, что я задержусь. Неважно, придётся мне тут остаться ещё на пять минут или на пять часов, я не уйду от тебя.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Я никуда не уйду, так что привыкай к моей компании.

Стайлз засмеялся и не смог сдержать небольшую ухмылку:

— Никаких задниц*, да? Ты мне говорил совсем другое, когда мы встречались.

Дэнни закатил глаза, но улыбнулся:

— Вот! Вот этот Стайлз, которого я знаю и люблю. Маленький саркастичный засранец с грязными словечками. Рад снова тебя видеть. — Он на мгновение замолчал. — Ты знаешь, я скучаю по встречам с тобой. Нам было так весело вместе. Надо будет как-нибудь встретиться и сходить выпить, например.

Стайлз улыбнулся:

— С удовольствием. Нам нужно посетить тот шот-бар на Джефферсон-стрит, где мы праздновали твой день рождения, помнишь?

— Смутно. Весь вечер как в тумане.

— Так в этом и была цель, верно? Ты вроде спёр несколько шотов у незнакомцев за другим столом, если я правильно помню. Это было уморительно.

— О, да, а ты украл знак «Убирайте за своей собакой». Таксист предупредил по пути домой, что тебя могут оштрафовать за кражу, но тебе было всё равно. Или, скорее, ты был слишком пьян, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. У тебя он до сих пор есть?

— Конечно есть, он висит на стене в моей спальне.

Дэнни засмеялся над воспоминаниями, и они продолжили разговаривать, вспоминая те месяцы, которые предшествовали их первому свиданию, и затем об их последующих отношениях. Стайлз думал, что говорить об этом будет неловко, но им обоим удалось по-взрослому отнестись к этому. И так Стайлз потерялся в их разговоре, смеясь над старыми воспоминаниями, даже ни разу не взглянув на часы, пока они не услышали, как в главном офисе открылись двери лифта.

Проверяя часы, Стайлз был удивлён, обнаружив, что уже 10:15. Он не заметил, как пролетело время, а по довольному лицу Дэнни он понял, что в этом и была его задумка.

Поднимаясь с кресла, Стайлз последовал за Дэнни к лифту, из которого только что вышла команда. Увидев их, Стайлз почувствовал, как последние капли страха покидают его. Когда команда была с ним, он был в безопасности. Стайлз в этом нисколько не сомневался.

— Стайлз! — Удивительно, но голос Дерека раздался первым. — Ты в порядке? Он ведь не связывался с тобой, да?

— Он написал мне сообщение около двух часов назад, спрашивал о встрече, но я сказал ему, что очень устал. Он ничего не ответил. Я в порядке, не переживайте. Дэнни составил мне компанию.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Дитон. — Тебе нужно держаться от него подальше, пока мы не соберём достаточно улик и не приведём всё в порядок. Надеюсь, это не займёт больше одного дня, но сейчас по большей части у нас лишь косвенные улики. Но я уверен, что мы сможем добиться от него признания, когда арестуем его. Социопаты вроде него и Арджента всегда жаждут признания.

Внутри Стайлза что-то неприятно свернулось при слове социопат, но он ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Дэнни.

— Спасибо, что остался со мной. Теперь ты можешь идти домой. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Дэнни не выглядел полностью убеждённым в этом, но поскольку вся команда была тут, он не стал настаивать.

— Хорошо. Напиши мне потом, ладно? Обговорим дату встречи. Можно сходить в кино, например?

Стайлз кивнул:

— Да, я напишу тебе, когда всё закончится. Передавай от меня привет Джереми, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. До встречи. — Дэнни напоследок крепко обнял Стайлза, прежде чем помахать на прощание команде и нажать кнопку, чтобы вызывать лифт.

— Итак, — сказал Стайлз. — Каковы наши дальнейшие действия?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *игра слов "no buts" — "no butts"


End file.
